For The Sake Of
by maturelyimmature
Summary: Can they finally have their happy ending? Or will a certain obsession separate them forever? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: For The Sake of Memories

**A/N: Hello! I am Nessa, and this is my first fanfiction that I published on-line. I hope that you read it till the very end. **

**Note: For this chapter, most of the italicized parts are memories of Draco Malfoy. Not all, but most.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Harry Potter belonged, belongs and will belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: For the Sake of Memories**

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes, searching for someone. Sitting up, he saw a note on the bedside table, the penmanship quite recognizable. He read it hastily.

_Malfoy,_

_Sorry for what happened last night._

_Granger_

Draco sighed, and then laid down on the bed again. _She was sorry... Sorry for completing my night._ He thought. He ran his hand across his face and stood, heading for the bathroom. It smelled of roses and lavender, like Hermione's hair. He sighed again. He turned on the faucet and filled the tub, and when it was half-full, he soaked himself in, remembering each and every single thing that happened last night. He closed his eyes.

There was a party for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and of course, Hermione was there, being the Assistant Head and Draco too, being the Most Valuable Negotiator. Someone proposed a Spin the Bottle, a Muggle game in which one spins a bottle in the middle of people in a circle and whoever the bottle 'picks', needs to choose between truth or dare. Surprisingly, everyone joined in. Hermione was picked first.

"_Truth or Dare?" _

"_Truth." Replied Hermione._

"_Okay then. Did you ever have a crush for Draco Malfoy? During your Hogwarts days?"_

"_Uh," the girl was blushing furiously. "Yes."_

Draco smiled at the memory. He did not know why, but it made him happy. Knowing that Hermione had a crush on him back then. Then he remembered when it was his turn.

"_Truth or Dare, Mr. Most Valuable Negotiator?"_

"_Dare. Oh, I know I'm the charmer. People just can't resist me." He said with a smirk. _

_The others laughed, and then looked at each other knowingly._

"_Okay then Mister Malfoy. I dare you to kiss Hermione."_

"_What?"_

"_Come on, kiss Hermione Jean Granger."_

"_But-"_

"_Coward? Chicken? What suits him best?" the group laughed, and so did Hermione. Suddenly Draco stood up and kissed Hermione fully on the lips. Surprisingly, Hermione kissed back. A flash of light separated them. One office member took their picture. _

"_Memories." Sniggered the witch who took the picture._

Draco absentmindedly traced his lower lip with his forefinger. He opened his eyes, only to close them again. Last night, last night was one of the best nights of his life.

"_Hey, Draco! Can you bring Hermione to your house for the time being?" said Sarah Scamander. "I don't think she can bring herself home."_

_Draco looked at Hermione. The girl was still slightly sober, but you never know. _

"_Uh, sure." Replied Draco, taking Hermione. His house had seven bedrooms, so it was not a problem at all. _

"_I can go by myself, you know." Said Hermione, before fainting. _

"_Sure you can." Replied Draco, catching Hermione. "Never thought I'd live the day to see the brightest witch of her age get drunk." He added in an undertone, then Apparated to his house. He laid Hermione on the couch then proceeded to the kitchen to mix some coffee for the two of them. _

_When he went back to the living room, Hermione was half-awake. Draco sat beside her and handed her the coffee._

"_Careful, it's hot." He said. The witch only nodded, then sipped at the coffee, becoming fully awake by the minute._

"_Sarah said that you sleep here for the time being, it's not safe for you to go home alone. You're drunk." Said Draco. _

"_I can take care of myself. I'm going home right now." Said Hermione, preparing to leave. Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist._

"_No, you stay here."_

"_Let me go!"_

"_I will if you stay for the night. It's just not safe."_

"_Give me three reasons why it's not safe."_

"_One, it's 12 in the morning and who knows what danger lurks in the corner. Two, you're Muggle-born, respected, and famous, even more dangerous for you to go alone, and three, you're drunk." Replied Draco, ticking each reason of his fingers._

_Hermione sensed defeat. Sighing, she stopped struggling, and Draco let her go._

"_Why don't you just accompany me home?"_

"_And get my balls hexed off? No thanks."_

_Hermione sighed again. "Do you have any potion that's for hangovers?" she said, but Draco shook his head._

"_None. I don't go around getting wasted, you see." He said with a hint of sarcasm._

"_Is that a compliment or an insult?"_

"_Whatever." Draco said, then stood up. "Now, if you'll just follow me, I'll show to your temporary room."_

"_I haven't even agreed to stay here!"_

"_But you know that the argument's won. By me." He even pointed a finger on himself._

"_You're giving me a head ache." Said Hermione, rolling her eyes, and fingers on her temple._

"_That's because of the alcohol."_

"_Can't you just show me to "my room" and shut the fuck up?" said Hermione, air quoting the words my room._

"_After me, Granger."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Draco upstairs. They passed 8 doors before stopping in front of a cedar door. Draco opened it and the room was very nice. The walls were in a nice shade of red, with a few gold accents and woodwork was in cedar. The bed itself was huge, queen size, perhaps. Hermione thought. It was Gryffindor-ish to Hermione._

"_I figured that you'll like this room." Said Draco._

"_Very Gryffindor." Said Hermione. _

"_Yeah. I have a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin room too. I think it's obvious that I stay in the Slytherin room."_

"_How many rooms does this house have, anyway?"_

"_Uh, seven bedrooms, two living rooms, two baths, one kitchen, one dining room, a library, a sitting room, a music room, and an attic. Seventeen all in all."_

"_And you live here alone?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_God, that sounds quite lonely."_

"_Not really, when you're accustomed with being alone."_

_Draco's eyes fell downcast, and Hermione felt guilty._

"_Sorry for bringing that up."_

"_It's nothing. Good night Granger."_

_Hermione didn't respond, and Draco left the room. He headed towards his room while Hermione headed for the bed. She didn't feel remotely sleepy, since she was still in her office clothes. I need a bath, Hermione thought. She went out of the room and was glad that Draco was just a few feet away._

"_Uh, Malfoy?"_

_Draco spun around, looking at Hermione._

"_What?"_

"_I need to take a shower, and I think I have to borrow your clothes for the time being."_

"_Er, okay." Pictures of Hermione in Draco's clothes suddenly passed his mind, making his cheek flush slightly._

"_Uh, would you mind showing me where the bathroom is?"_

"_Oh yeah, right. Third door to your left, door is made of oak."_

"_And the clothes?"_

"_Oh, that. Wait here."_

_Draco walked away, disappearing in a room with a door made of ebony. Five minutes later, he came back with a white long sleeve polo, obviously from their Hogwarts days._

"_Those were what I could find on such a short notice." He said, giving them to Hermione who took them._

"_Thanks anyway."_

_Draco just nodded and disappeared to his room again, while Hermione proceeded to take a shower. Thirty minutes later, Hermione was in Draco's shirt and was walking towards her temporary room again. Just as she was opening the door, Draco got out from his and caught Hermione's attention._

_She turned around to see Draco half naked, he was wearing his green boxers. Hermione stared at Draco and stared at her. Brown met grey._

_It was Hermione who averted her gaze off, looking down at her feet._

"_Uh, good night." Said Draco hastily._

"_It's good morning, actually." Replied Hermione, and entered her room in record time._

Draco opened his eyes, and decided to fast forward things a bit.

_He heard someone shouting, and his instincts kicked in. Draco casted a strong protection charm on him and went out of the room. He followed the source of the noise and was surprised to see that it came from Hermione's room. He unlocked the door and entered cautiously, his wand aimed._

"_Mum! Dad!" yelled Hermione. "Put out the fire! Please, my parents!"_

_Draco immediately lifted the spell off him. Hermione was thrashing on the bed, almost strangling herself. He tentatively approached the bed, then got hold of Hermione, then straddled her, holding her arms above her head, his forehead millimeters away from Hermione's._

"_Granger! Granger wake up!" he said._

_Hermione was still struggling, groaning and crying in her sleep. _

"_Mummy! Daddy!" cried Hermione. "Please don't be dead! Please!"_

"_Granger! GRANGER!"_

_Draco practically yelled at Hermione. Fortunately, that was what the witch needed to wake up. Her eyes opened, brown meeting grey again. Draco sighed and lightly rested his forehead on Hermione's before getting off her._

"_Merlin, you scared me." He said, sitting up._

"_My parents…" muttered Hermione, silent tears flowing from her eyes._

_Draco was slightly in a mocking mood, but he was sensitive enough not to. Daphne was like this during their seventh year, when her mother and sister got murdered by a drunk Pansy Parkinson. He knew that Hermione needed a shoulder to cry on, and seeing that the Weasleys are in Romania, except for Ron who was in Ireland and Ginny on her honeymoon, he has to let Hermione cry on his._

_He conjured some hot chocolate and tea, coffee was not to be given to any person crying, he knew that fairly well._

"_Er, Granger.." he said._

"_They are never coming back." Muttered Hermione, not even moving a muscle._

_He sighed, then faced Hermione._

"_But they will be in your heart forever. They can never be truly dead until you forget them." He said. The witch looked at him in slight surprise._

_The witch can't believe her ears. Draco Malfoy, the foul, lousy, prejudiced, pureblood prat, was saying words she thought he'd say._

_Draco turned to look at her, brown meeting grey, and slowly, he leaned towards the witch. Hermione, surprisingly, slowly inched up, propping herself up to meet Draco's lips. Their faces inches away from each other, their breaths washing over each other… Draco eyed Hermione's lips. Their lips a breath away, Draco sighed and pulled away. Hermione let out a shaky breath._

"_Sorry." Said Draco, his face flushed. "I conjured some hot chocolate and tea, drink up if you want. If you need anything, I'll be in my room, ebony door." _

_Draco stood up, but Hermione grabbed his wrist._

"_C-Could you stay, please? I'm scared." Said the witch._

_Draco faced Hermione. "Scared of what?" he said, on eyebrow cocked._

"_I-I don't know."_

_The wizard sighed, then sat back on the bed._

"_Okay, I'll stay here.."_

"_Thanks."_

_The girl let go of Draco's wrist and settled herself on the bed. Draco just stared at her. Hermione chuckled slightly._

"_What?" said Draco._

"_Are you going to stare at me the whole night?"_

"_No."_

"_You can lie down. I trust you that nothing's going to happen."_

_Draco smirked and laid down beside Hermione, keeping a safe distance between them._

"_What were you dreaming of a while ago? When you were yelling?"asked Draco, trying to will several thoughts away._

"_My parents' death. Our house burned down, by the Fiendfyre. In our fifth year." Replid the witch._

"_Five years ago." _

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For everything."_

"_Forgiven but not forgotten."_

"_Right."_

"_Sweet dreams Malfoy."_

"_Sweet dreams."_

_Hermione closed her eyes and was soon asleep. Or at least Draco thinks so. He turned to face Hermione, brushing a stray lock of brown tresses from her face. He tentatively traced Hermione's nose with his forefinger._

"_You don't know how much I want you." He muttered. "You don't know how much I love you.."_

_He sighed and turned away, preparing to sleep. _

_Hermione opened her eyes, her skin tingling where Draco touched her. She moved closer to Draco, her hand caressing Draco's biceps. _

"_You don't know that I do too." She said. _

_The wizard was surprised. He faced Hermione and smirked._

"_You what?" he said._

"_I feel the same way. I want you, I love you, I need you." Replied Hermione. Draco smiled genuinely and leaned to Hermione, aiming to kiss her, and the witch closed the gap. _

_Their hands found their places, Draco's hands on Hermione's cheek and hair, and Hermione's on Draco's nape and chest. They deepened the kiss, and their clothes seemed to find their way of the couple's body. His hands cupped her breasts, her fingers playing with his hair, moaning in his mouth…_

Draco smiled, relishing each memory. Getting out of the tub, he rinsed himself and proceeded to dress in his office clothes. Combing his sleek blonde hair in place, he went down the stairs, heading to the kitchen for a bite or two, only to find a fully prepared breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, juice and coffee. He smirked, and sat down, starting to eat.

An owl zoomed in, carrying with it a small package. He opened it, and it revealed his shirt, laundered and ironed. It smelled slightly of roses. A small piece of parchment fell from it.

_Thanks._ It read, in that soft, feminine script.

* * *

**A/N: If you've reached this part, I would like to thank you so much for reading. Please review, and await the next chapter next week at the latest. **

**Take Care!**

**-Nessa**


	2. Chapter 2: For The Sake of Lies

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks you for those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. This is a fairly short chapter, and I hope that you like it!

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Harry Potter belonged, belongs and will belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: For the Sake of Lies**

Hermione was signing a letter when two knocks interrupted her. She sighed.

"Come in." she said in a slightly annoyed voice. The door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy in his crisp black robes. The aura of confidence surrounded him, although it struck Hermione the aura of insufferable pride.

"Granger, I-" said Draco, but Hermione raised a hand.

"Malfoy, unless that is something related to the International Ban of the Abuse of House-Elves, you better leave." said Hermione, in her office voice that she only uses during debates, presentations and other work related events.

"Granger,"

"I suppose it isn't. The door is wide open, you can now get out."

"Granger, just listen."

"Malfoy, I don't have time for this."

"Then make time! You're not Assistant Head to the Department of International Magical Cooperation for nothing!" said Draco, slightly losing his patience. He sighed and looked at Hermione.

"That also means that I have a tight schedule to follow."

There was a tone of finality in Hermione's voice, but he wasn't to be swayed.

"This is important Hermione."

The witch stopped short. Draco never called her Hermione. Not even when they shared a Common Room due to the fact that they were the Head Boy and Girl. Not even last night. It was always Granger, no matter what.

"Fine. I'll give you three minutes."

She conjured a small hourglass. The grains of sand inside slowly fell down.

"Okay. First and foremost, this is about last night."

"Last night was the worst night of my life." said the witch.

"I don't give a damn of what you think of last night. I'm here to clarify things up." Replied Draco. Hermione closed her mouth, to Draco's relief.

"Er, last night you said that you want me, that you love me, that you need me. I-is that true?"

"I was drunk last night. Half of what I said was delusional." Replied Hermione, not making eye contact with Draco.

"And which half does that belong to? Because half of what you said last night could be deadly true. Alcohol makes people more honest."

"It belongs with the delusional part."

"Answer the question honestly."

"You are not in the place to demand that kind of answer."

"Just answer the fucking question!"

"I told you once, I'm telling you again. It belongs with the delusional part."

"Do you love me?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but closed it.

"Answer me!"

"I don't love you."

Hermione stood up.

"I don't want you, and I don't need you."

"Look at me."

"I don't..."

Draco ran a hand across his face and prepared to leave. Hermione was fighting back tears. Before Draco closed the door though, he stopped, and said,

"I meant every single thing I said last night Hermione."

With that, he left Hermione to succumb in her tears.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Hit the review button to tell me! Take care! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: For The Sake Of Knowing

**A/N: Thank you so much for those who took time to review and those who put me and my story in their favorites and alerts. Here's the third chapter, and I hope you like it. :)**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Harry Potter belonged, belongs and will belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: For the Sake of Knowing**

_**Three weeks later…**_

Hermione tried her best to avoid Draco at all costs. Today, it was fairly easy, since the he was away.

Tonight, it was the Weasley's homecoming from Romania, Harry and Ginny's from their homecoming and Ron's too, together with the rest of the team Chudley Cannons. They slaughtered the Falmouth Falcons at last. It was three celebrations in one.

The celebration will be quite formal, dress robes are to be worn. She decided to wear a white gown that hugs her torso like a corset, showing her curves nicely. The skirt part was a simple a line with tiny folds, made of soft flowy fabric. The narrow straps were off-shoulder, and she wore a simple necklace, just a string of small pearls with a simple heart shaped diamond as a pendant and teardrop shaped diamonds for her earrings. Her hair was in an elegant slightly messy bun, a few tendrils of brown ringlets framing her face. She wore light make up, and wore simple shoes. Finally, she was ready.

Grabbing her purse and magically shrunk homecoming gifts, she Apparated to the Burrow with two minutes to spare.

The Burrow was amazingly transformed into a nice place to have at least seventy people. Shimmery fabric was draped at strategic places, luminous gold balloons were placed wherever needed and a long table was groaning with the weight of the delicious cooking of Mrs. Weasley. Faint music was floating in the air.

"Hermione?"

She turned when she heard her name, and she was suddenly embraced by a redhead.

"Ginny!" said Hermione, recognizing the flowery scent. She hugged her friend back.

"Hey, hey, no need to suffocate each other."

The girls laughed and let go of each other. Hermione then saw Harry and Ron, both looking extremely handsome and classy in their dress robes.

"Do I have the permission to say that you are stunning in that gown?" said Ron.

"Yeah, and I don't get any congratulatory response." Said Harry.

"Congratulatory response for what?" asked Hermione. The two boys looked at Ginny, who was wearing an empress cut dress. The redhead twirled, then looked at Hermione excitedly, waiting for her answer. Hermione surveyed her friend, and then made a guess.

"Is there a little Potter on the way?" said Hermione. Harry and Ginny nodded eagerly.

"Oh my God, congratulations!" said Hermione and enveloped Ginny in a hug, absolutely squealing with happiness.

"Don't we get hugs?" said the boys. The girls laughed again and Hermione hugged each, saying congratulations.

When they let go, the two girls were practically glowing with happiness. Hermione then seized the chance to give them their gifts. The three thanked her happily, before Banishing the gifts to a table.

"Don't tell Mum and Dad, we'll announce it later." Said Ginny, and Hermione nodded.

Four hours later, all of the guests arrived, and was having fun. Harry and Ginny finally got up and called everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, all of you, we've got announcement to make." Said Harry. The crowd quieted down to hear what the couple have to say.

"We want all of you to know that…" said Ginny. "A little Potter is on it's way!"

Shouts of congratulations came from the crowd and the Weasley twins released fireworks that spelled 'Congratulations' into the sky.

"Like the fireworks?" said the twins, suddenly appearing on each side of Hermione. The witch jumped a bit.

"Merlin, don't do that. You nearly scared me to death!" said Hermione, scoffing. The twins just patted her on her shoulders and Disapparated.

Draco Malfoy was invited to the party by Alex Wieth, the Beater of Chudley Cannons. He was wearing his green dress robes, white blonde hair in place and eyes searching for someone. At last, after nearly five hours of searching, he found what he was looking for.

Hermione was alone at the table, a goblet of orange juice in hand. He sat down behind her.

"Long time no see." He said. The girl in front of him nearly jumped a mile. She turned around, and upon seeing his face, she scowled.

"What do you want?" she said, irately.

"Is that the welcome that I get?" he moved closer. "After all we've been through?"

"Indecorous!" exclaimed Hermione. "Unasked for!"

Draco leered at her playfully. Then Ron walked towards them.

"Oh, I see that you've found each other now. Would you mind dancing for us? I've heard that both of you are excellent ballroom dancers." He said.

Hermione gave Ron a Look, but the redhead missed it. Draco then looked at her intently, and feeling Ron's stare at the back of her head, she sighed. Draco stood up and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he said in a slightly husky tone. Hermione had no other choice but to take his hand and stand up.

The crowd has noticed this scene and made way for them.

"Bring on a Paso Doble." Said Draco, raising a hand, but not taking his gaze of Hermione.

"Wait." Said the witch. "Do you seriously think that I can handle a Paso Doble in this gown?"

"Then shorten it, for Merlin's sake. Seriously, are you a witch or not?"

Hermione glared at him, but took his advice. She shortened the dress until it merely grazed her mid thigh. The music started, and they started to dance.

[insert link to video of Pasa Doble.]

Five minutes later, Draco and Hermione was already in their ending pose, breathing fast, and sweat beads forming on their bodies. The crowd started to clap profusely, with a few catcalls and whistles.

"You never fail to amaze me." Said Draco, breathing heavily. Hermione didn't answer and broke away from his grasp.

Hermione smiled at the crowd, nodding at a few.

"They danced with such passion."

"Yeah, Malfoy looked like he was ready to have sex with Hermione right then and there."

"They looked so perfect together."

"I never thought Hermione could dance like that."

The crowd talked about them, and Hermione was just fortunate enough to hear most of it. With one last bow, she made her way towards her table. Draco followed her.

"Why are you following me?" demanded Hermione before elongating her dress skirt again.

"Why are you avoiding me?" said Draco.

"Do you really need to answer with a question?"

"Do you really need to do the same?"

"Why don't we just stop this senseless talk?"

Hermione glared at Malfoy, then took a wine glass filled with champagne from a passing waiter. She was about to take a sip when someone took the glass away from her.

"I don't think you should be drinking this Hermione." said Ginny, holding the glass away from Hermione.

"But why?" asked Hermione, utterly confused.

"Let's talk somewhere private. Malfoy, you ought to come." Said Ginny, which made Hermione more confused.

Ginny lead them towards the house, and into her room, Ginny's room.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Hermione.

"There's a possibility that you are conceiving a child Hermione." Said Ginny sternly. "I'm a certified Healer specializing in Witches' Health, and I'm pregnant myself. I should know."

"Do we really need Malfoy in here?" said Hermione, pointing at Draco.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You did it, didn't you?" said Ginny, and when Hermione looked at her with feigned innocence, she glared at Hermione. "You know what I mean."

"How'd you know?"

"I told her, I owled her three weeks ago, right after our small discussion." Intervened Malfoy.

"Fortunately, I received it when Harry was in the bath, and I replied to Malfoy as soon as possible. Now, if you'll just stand still, I'll cast a charm on you to determine if you are conceiving or not. It won't hurt." Said Ginny.

The redhead made complicated flicks and twirls by her wand and Hermione was slightly hidden with a curtain of shimmering white smoke. Ginny jabbed her wand at Hermione's abdomen, but not actually touching her. The smoke seemed to be sucked in Hermione's stomach.

"Now, ball your hands into fists." Ginny said. "Nothing should be in your palm when you open it."

Hermione nodded and did what she was told. Slowly opening her hand, she nearly cried in despair when haze of blue smoke came from her hand.

"You're in trouble Hermione Jean Granger." Said Ginny, shaking her head.

"D-Does that mean that I-I'm a father?" stuttered Draco, looking from Hermione to Ginny.

"Obviously." Replied Ginny.

"No one must know about this… Until I get rid of it." Said Hermione. Ginny stared at her friend.

"Get rid of it? Are you serious?" said Ginny.

"Yes… No… I don't know… I'm confused…." Said Hermione, sitting on the bed.

"It's a life.. A child.. A human being. It's your—our—child." Said Draco. "Surely you're not serious about killing it."

"I don't know what to say." Said Hermione. "What to do…"

"I think this would help you."

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow. My first ever cliffhanger... Stay tuned! **

**Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4: For The Sake of Proposals

**A/N: I just realized that I don't have disclaimers. So I'm gonna put disclaimers now. Also, this is another short chapter because it was rushed, sorry. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Harry Potter belonged, belongs and will belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. God bless her soul.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: For the Sake of Proposals**

Draco walked to Hermione and knelt before her, but lowering only one knee. He slipped his ring off his finger and took Hermione's hand, then slipped it on her finger.

"I won't ask you to marry me, because I know what I'll be getting." Said Draco. "Instead, I'm giving you that ring as a proof that I am not abandoning you and our child. That is the Malfoy heir ring, only handled by the male firstborns of the Malfoy bloodline."

"But why are you giving this to me?" asked Hermione, somewhat strongly but touched all the same.

"Because you are carrying the Malfoy heir. My son, my heir." Replied Draco.

"Your son? How do you even know it's male? It's too early to know."said Hermione.

"We use something called magic, Hermione." Said Ginny.

"Oh, right." Replied Hermione sardonically.

"Come on, we've got to go down before anyone realizes that we're gone." Said Ginny and led them back to the party.

There, Ron suddenly took Hermione's hand and led her in front of the crowd. She looked back at Ginny but the redhead shook her head.

"Uh, may I have your attention? Please?" said Ron. The crowd faced them expectantly.

Ron knelt down using one knee, then took out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a gold ring with a diamond stud surrounded by rubies.

"Will you marry me?" said Ron, then took Hermione's hand. A flash of light came from somewhere on her right. Someone was taking their picture.

He looked at her finger, about to slip the ring in, when he saw Malfoy's ring on Hermione's finger. The ring fell from Ron's hand, and the crowd gasped collectively.

"Ron, I-" started Hermione, but Ron stood up and headed towards the house. Hermione looked at Malfoy's ring, and the crowd whispered amongst themselves.

Hermione followed Ron with her gaze and stood there awkwardly. The crowd at her expectantly.

"I—I'm sorry." Said Hermione, then followed Ron into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Just hit the review button. I love hearing from you. :D**

**Take care!**


	5. Chapter 5: For The Sake Of Broken Hearts

**A/N: Another chapter up! Thanks for those put me up and my story on their alerts! I also want to thnank those who reviewed, it means a lot to me! Now, on with Chapter Five!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Harry Potter belonged, belongs, and will belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

* * *

**Chapter Five: For The Sake of Broken Hearts**

"Ron? Ron?" said Hermione, chasing a quickly disappearing Ron. She ran up the stairs to follow him. "Ron, stop, please."

But Ron didn't even look at her. Instead, he quickened his pace and slammed his bedroom door once he entered it. Hermione quickened her pace too, but was too late to see the door open. She rapped on the door.

"Ron, open the door! Ron!" said Hermione. "Please, Ron!"

Hermione continued to rap on the door, but Ron still won't open the door. Tears started to fall from Hermione's eyes. Mrs. Weasley has followed Hermione upstairs, and she wasn't taking sides.

"Ron, come on, open the door. Let's talk about this." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, open the door, please." Said Hermione, sobbing.

After a few minutes, Ron finally opened the door.

"Come on, downstairs we go, let's talk about this." Said Mrs. Weasley and the two followed her downstairs.

Downstairs, Draco, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couches, talking amongst themselves, but stopped once Ron and Hermione arrived. Hermione tentatively sat by Ginny and Ron by Harry. She was wiping her tears away.

"What about the guests, Mum?" asked Ron sheepishly, he sounded annoyed with something.

"Your father is taking care of them, don't worry. What we need is to talk." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny's eyes were asking Hermione. _Should I tell her?_ Hermione's eyes replied with a _No, don't!_ Ginny looked back sympathetically.

"Er, okay." Replied Ron a little stupidly.

"Now, I've seen the whole thing, but I want to hear it from your perspective. Harry, dear, I would like to hear yours first." Said .

"Er, yeah, right. What I saw of it is that, Ron proposed to Hermione, but was not able to do it completely because of that ring on Hermione's finger that looks like two snakes coiled with an emerald studded 'M'." said Harry, staring at the ring suspiciously. "Never thought you'd buy something like that. It clashes with your look Hermione, and I don't think I saw that on your finger a while ago."

Mrs. Weasley nodded at Harry, then looked at Ginny, who got the signal.

"In my perspective, it was just a simple surprise engagement that failed horribly." Said Ginny, shooting apologetic looks at Ron.

"Ron, your turn." Said Mrs. Weasley, and Ron cleared his throat in a languid way.

"I wanted to surprise Hermione. I bought the ring from Wales. I wanted to marry you, I wanted to you be my wife." Said ron, almost with pleading. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So I got everyone's attention, and then proposed to you, but it seems that you've been engaged to someone else."

Hermione eyes became downcast. Her thumb fingered the ring.

"I'm sorry Ron. I'm really sorry." Said Hermione in a small voice.

"To whom did that ring come from anyway?" said Harry.

"From me." Said Draco in a drawling tone. The others looked at him in shock, especially Hermione and Ron. Hermione's reaction was more of shock at Draco's daring to concede the truth. Ron's was more of anger.

"_You_ are engaged to the Ferret? Since when have you been together?" said Ron incredulously.

"That's none of your bussiness." Replied Draco lazily.

"Hermione, what's happening to you? I thought you love me?" said Ron in a small voice. "I thought… I thought that you wanted to be with me."

"Turns out that it's all fake drama aren't it?" said Draco in that same lazy tone.

Ron glared at Draco. An awkward silence followed.

"May I take the liberty to speak for myself?" said Hermione warily. Mrs. Weasley nodded at her. Hermione cleared her throat significantly.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I can't marry you, or even get enganged with you, because," Ron was looking devastated, but Draco was smirking victoriously. "Because I don't want to. Cut the smirk out Malfoy, I'm not marrying you either."

Draco's smirk immediately left his face, and was replaced by an emotion which was a cross between surprise and hurt, or even anger.

"But-" said Draco.

"I've told you three weeks ago, I don't love you. What I said that night was pure mendacities. Lies! Words of deceit!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hermione, calm down." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm very sorry to disrupt your homecoming celebration, Mrs. Weasley, but I've had enough of this nonsense. Goodbye."

Hermione stood up and with a swish of fabric, she Disapparated.

"Draco, would you care to-" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I have to go."

* * *

A/N: So, what can you say? Just hit the review button!

Take Care!

-Nessa


	6. Chapter 6: For The Sake Of Him

**A/N: Thank you so much for those who reviewed. I will be posting some review replies down there later. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D**

**Oh, drop by if you can and ask me anything. **** www[.]formspring[.]me/heyitsmejanessa (just remove the brackets)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Harry Potter has been belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Present Perfect Progressive. Done in the past, happening in the present and will continue in the future. (Unless she decides to hand over copyright to me, which will never happen.)**

**Chapter Six: For The Sake of Him **

_**Eight Months Later…**_

"Master Malfoy, you have a guest, sir."

"Let them in."

"Yes, Master."

The house-elf bowed and disappeared with a small pop. Draco Malfoy continued to write silently. A small knock made him look up to see Harry Potter standing on his doorway.

"What brings you here?" asked Draco in a tired voice.

"Your son." Replied Harry.

"My son?"

Harry nodded, and then picked up a small basket beside him. He entered the room and set the basket on the table before Draco.

"This is, Scorpius Henry Malfoy." Said Harry.

"So she remembered." Muttered Draco, but Harry didn't catch it.

"Hermione have arranged the child's papers to make sure that the child is recognized as a Pureblood. Hermione gave birth seven days ago." Said Harry.

"Then sent me the child, so that she'll have no burden." Sneered Draco, not even looking at the basket.

"For your information Draco Malfoy, Hermione nearly died giving birth to your kids. She had to release some of her magic to ensure the twins life. She's in a coma right now." Replied Harry in a patient voice. "She made sure that I bring your son to you, she even made me swear using the Unbreakable Vow."

Something snapped in Draco's heart to discover that Hermione was in a comatose. Sure, he said he didn't care about Hermione, but she was something significant in his life. She wasn't like the other girls who have come and gone on his bed. She was more than a one-night stand. She was more than an insufferable know-it-all.

"…Hey, are you paying attention?" Harry's voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh, of course, of course. Carry on." Said Draco.

"Hermione told me not to tell you that Scorpius has a twin, but I think you ought to know. " said Harry.

"Wait," said Draco, raising a hand. "A twin?"

"Yes. A girl. She was named as Aries Emily Granger, and she'll be known as a Muggle-born child." Replied Harry. "Now, I believe that is all. The infant is here, his files and papers in this folder and his things, clothes, diapers, bottles, etcetera is in that bag. Goodbye."

Harry walked out of the room, but returned immediately.

"What?" said Draco.

"I forgot to give you this." Said Harry, then dropped a ring on Draco's table. He recognized it as the Malfoy Heir ring. It clattered. Harry then walked out the room again, this time, not coming back.

Clatter. Clatter. Draco stared at the doorway. The child in the basket stirred, making a soft noise, but catching Draco's attention nevertheless. Draco slowly lowered his gaze towards the basket, and locked eyes with the child.

The child had the same shape of Hermione's eyes, the exact shape and shade of brown. Young Scorpius had the same pointed features of Draco, and the same white blonde hair.

The father pulled the basket near him, gazing at the child, who was making soft noises. The infant made a face, and the father smiled for the first time in eight months.

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around, her surroundings slightly blurred.

"Hermione? Ginny, she's awake!" said an anxious male voice.

"Dr… oh…" drawled Hermione incoherently.

"Shut… Don't try and speak first Hermione, relax…" said Harry, patting Hermione's arm.

"No, she needs to talk; we need to know how she feels." Countered Ginny, walking towards Hermione. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione blinked twice, her eyes searching for someone who apparently isn't in the room. She sighed.

"Hermione, did you understand me?" said Ginny, looking at her friend warily.

Hermione opened her mouth answer, but her throat was dry. She closed it and swallowed. Then she tried to speak again. This time, she muttered coherent words.

"W-water.." she said. Harry immediately poured her a glass from a nearby table. Ginny helped her sit up and Hermione winced slightly from the pain in her abdomen. She was feeling weak too.

"Careful, Hermione. Do it slowly, don't rush." Said Ginny, helping Hermione sip from the glass.

The water gave instantaneous relief to Hermione, soothing her throat. She felt a bit stronger, but losing magic is twice as painful as being under the Cruciatus Curse. It was a miracle Hermione decided to give some of her magic to her children in order to ensure them life, and even more shocking that she survived. The process usually killed the Sources of magic.

Hermione's condition even before her childbirth kept everyone on pins and needles. She was under labor three days early, and she experienced severe bleeding too. The MediWitches had to resort to Muggle terms of blood transfusion, Blood Replenishing potions weren't working for her. It was harder than they thought. Hermione's blood type was AB, a rare type of blood (and rather sensitive type, usually incompatible with most blood types except for type O and type AB), and fortunately, Ginny and Fred had the same blood type as Hermione's, but Fred was incompatible. Ginny had some problem too, since she just gave birth a month ago, and was still experiencing bloodletting. As luck would have it, the MediWitches gave Ginny permission even though it was 50% dangerous for Ginny's health.

Near midnight on the day that Hermione was due, she started to complain of extremely painful contractions. Ginny checked her up; she was already starting to give birth. The MediWitches acted quickly, professionally. At five o'clock in the morning, the twins were successfully born.

There was a hitch though, the twins weren't moving, and they were losing body heat and their heartbeats were slowly declining. Hermione was half-awake, she demanded to be told what's happening, and Harry was giving a steady blow-by-blow account of the events. As soon as he said that the twins are in danger of dying, Hermione demanded for her wand and slowly performed the Magic Transfer spell on herself, which was reluctantly continued by Ginny halfway through since the spell should be finished. If not, the Source will die, with the possibility of the Recipient(s) to die too.

Nearly two hours of painful extractions of magic and transferring charms, the twins started to stir. Ginny extracted and gave one last strand of Hermione's magic to the twins before sealing up the mother's core. Seconds later, the twin started to wail, much to the relief and joy of the MediWitches and the others. A minute later, Hermione slipped into comatose. She has been under close watch since.

Hermione drained the glass, and feeling much more comfortable, she started to look for someone.

"Where are my twins?" she said in a slightly wary tone.

Harry sighed. _Giving Malfoy the kid this early might have been a bad idea,_ he thought.

"Erm, Scorpius is with Malfoy…" said Harry.

"With Malfoy?" repeated Hermione.

"Yeah… We weren't expecting you to awake this early, so we—only me actually—decided to bring the kid to Malfoy. I brought the kid to him five hours ago." Explained Harry. Hermione looked at Harry in a futile attempt to glare. "You made me swear, remember?"

"Where's Aries?" said Hermione, sighing.

"Aries is currently at the Nursery room, I'll bring the child down if you want." Replied Ginny.

"Yes, please." Said Hermione. Ginny left and Hermione's eyes fell downcast.

"I haven't even held him… Not even a glance…" said Hermione, eyes welling up.

"Don't cry Hermione… And I'm sorry that took the liberty of deciding about it." Said Harry, patting Hermione's arm. _You made me swear, you made me swear, I just carried out your wishes. _Thought Harry in an attempt to drive guilt out of his mind. Then he took something from his pocket. "Here, I took a picture of the boy before I took him to Malfoy."

He handed the picture to Hermione, and the mother's eyes filled with new tears and started the flow.

"He looks so much like his father… But he's got my eyes, even the color… He's a blonde as well…" said Hermione, more like to herself. The door creaked open, and Ginny entered with a bundle of pink fabric.

"Hermione, meet Aries…" said Ginny, the handed the bundle to Hermione.

The mother looked at her child. Aries looked like Hermione in every way, but it was clear that her hair were two tones lighter than Hermione's. The girl opened her eyes briefly, only to reveal that her eyes are the color as her father's. Stormy gray, like small pools of mercury, of liquid silver. The difference was that Aries had a sparkle of innocence in hers, and a sparkle of the unknown in Draco's. The child snuggled, then something that resembled a smirk passed her face. The mother positively cried with happiness.

"She's seven days old and she's already smirking at us." Commented Harry, making the girls, no, the women laugh softly.

Hermione traced the child's nose with her forefinger lightly, taking in every single detail on her tiny face.

"She's pretty…" said Hermione.

"I can already feel Slytherin vibes of her, seriously." Said Ginny incredulously. Hermione wasn't listening though; the mother was too busy with her child.

"We'll be together forever; I promise that I will never ever abandon you…" Hermione whispered to the child, and the child made a soft noise in reply.

**A/N: There you have it! Any comment, suggestion or criticism? Hit the review button and type in what you want to say. I really, really appreciate it. :D **

**Also, I am currently stuck in Chapter Seven due to a mild writer's block and a busy schedule. You don't mind waiting a bit longer than usual right? I do hope so. **

**Now, it is time to answer your replies, starting from the very first one.**

-Thanks Kam. I know I have replied to you but I said that I'll start from the very first one, so yeah. I reckon that this fanfiction will have more than eleven chapters.

**Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52**-You made me smile with your comment. Really. Thank you for reviewing and boosting my confidence on continuing this chapter! :D

**StaticEcho19**-Oh, thank you! Nice theory, but I'[m not saying anything, I might let something slip unintentionally. Why don't we continue reading the next chapters together and see what happens? :D

**HeartlessLittleHamster**-Thanks! :D

-This sums up both of your reviews, thanks for thinking that this is interesting. :D

**cupid17**-Thank you!

**readme2023**-Thanks very much!

**whatweareafreaidof**-Thank you! Yeah, I suppose so. Why don't we continue reading and find out what happens next? :D Nice theory though. ;)

**readme2023**-Thanks you very, very much. I'll try to make lengthier updates. :D I can't wait to read your next review. :)

**sammy-mackie**-Here you go! Thanks very much for reviewing!

To all my reviewers, I love your usernames! I find them very unique. :D

Take Care!

-Nessa

P.S. What do you think happened in those eight months? Click the review button and tell me, okay?

P.P.S. Another thank you for everyone who reviewed and put me and my story on their alerts. I never thought that I would be getting a lot of support. Best of luck to you!


	7. Chapter 7: For The Sake of Meeting Again

**A/N: Thank you soo much for all the support! Welcome to my new readers and welcome back to those who keep on coming back and telling me that they can't wait to read the next chapter. THANK YOU! You don't know how much your reviews, favorite and alert subscriptions mean to me! Perhaps you're wondering what the hell happened in those six years, but you'll know soon enough. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**P.S. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Harry Potter has been belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Present Perfect Progressive. Done in the past, happening in the present and will continue in the future. (Unless she decides to hand over copyright to me, which will never happen.)

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: For The Sake of Meeting Again**

_**Six years later…**_

Snow was falling from the skies. Laughter floated in the air. One mother was chasing her child, who had run from her.

"Aries? Aries!" said Hermione, running to the place where she spotted her daughter—in the old gazebo a few meters from the main road of Hogsmeade. Ironically enough, she used to ask Draco to meet her there during their numerous out of school meetings for Head business. Reaching the gazebo, she noticed that Aries was with a sniffling boy. Still, she told her child off first.

"Ares, how many times do I have to tell that you should not, you should never run away from me, or Daddy or your uncles or your aunt?" said Hermione. "It's dangerous."

"What's the fun without the risk?" replied the Aries innocently. Hermione smiled hesitantly. Aries reminded her of Draco so much, it was as if he was always right there.

The child beside Aries drew in a shaking breath, and caught Hermione's attention. She approached the kid, crouching beside him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said in a calming voice.

"I'm lost. Father told me to go here if I ever get lost, and I've been waiting for two hours, he's still not here." Said the child in an annoyed voice that faintly reminded Hermione of an annoyed Draco.

"He'll be here soon enough, my Daddy sometimes forgets things, then after a while he'll remember. Parents don't forget their children in purpose." Said Aries.

"Ha! My Mother always forgets me. Intentionally. Well, she's not my real mother, so I suppose she doesn't count." Replied the kid who suddenly sounded so bitter and hostile. Hermione instantly felt deep affection for the child.

"Who are you, anyway?" said Aries.

"I'm Scorpius, but my father always-" the child stopped short upon seeing Hermione's face. "Hey, you look like my mother! My real mother."

Aries raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders hesitantly.

"Are you, by any chance, a Malfoy?" said Hermione in a tentative voice.

"Yeah, I am." Said the child, scanning Hermione's face.

"Mummy, why is he saying that you look like his mother?" asked Aries, throwing curious glances at Hermione.

"It must have been a coincidence." Said Hermione to both kids.

"Scorpius! Oh, Scorpius, there you are!"

The three looked towards the source of the voice. Hermione recognized the profile at once. That white blonde hair, that running stance. Unexpectedly, the two locked gazes, grey meeting brown after nearly seven years.

Draco tentatively walked towards the gazebo where the three are. He averted his gaze from Hermione and instead crouched by his son, checking for injuries. Finding none, he pulled off the boy's hat and lightly ruffled the boy's hair.

"You little snake, slithering away from me when I told you not to." Draco said sternly, yet there was a playful tone.

"Father, they helped me. The lady even looks like Mother. My real mother, not Pansy." Said Scorpius. The elder Malfoy almost laughed when he saw Hermione tense up.

"Long time no see, Granger." Said Draco.

"It's Weasley now, actually." Replied Hermione.

Jealousy streaked through Draco's veins. _It's Weasley now, actually. _Of course, how could anyone forget? It was in the papers, on the news, even the Muggles knew about it. 'From Granger to Weasley', 'Famous Quidditch Player Marries School Sweetheart', 'Marriage at Last-A heart warming tale of true love'. Draco smirked mentally.

"Draco Hyperion Malfoy!" yelled Scorpius, bringing Draco back to reality.

"What?" said the father, glaring slightly.

"I said, this is Aries!" replied the younger blonde, jabbing a finger towards the girl. The boy's expression was exactly how his father did on similar instances. Hermione noticed this and realized that Scorpius did look like Draco in many ways, except the eyes. _He has my eyes, just like Aries having Draco's._ Hermione thought.

"Oh, sorry son." Said Draco, patting Scorpius' head apologetically. He then turned to Aries. "Pleasure to meet you."

Hermione suppressed a smile. She looked fondly at Scorpius. This very scene reunited them. Subconsciously, Hermione thanked the deities present for this.

"Daddy!" Aries suddenly yelled, then ran to the redhead in a distance.

"Aha! There you are Angel Face!" replied Ron, pulling the girl up in the air and turning around as soon as Aries reached him, making the child squeal in happiness.

Draco looked at Ron and Aries, jealousy streaking through his veins once again. The redhead practically stole everything from him. Hermione (his love), his daughter Aries, and practically his life.

"Where's Harry, Ginny and Daniella?" said Hermione, giving Ron a peck on the cheek. Aries was now atop Ron's shoulders, the girl patting his head in a playful way.

"They are… There!"

Sure enough, a tall raven-haired man was walking towards them with two redheads in tow. A few minutes later, the trio has joined the group. Harry noticed Draco and Scorpius first.

"So this is little Scorpius… With his father, Draco Malfoy." Said Harry. Scorpius smiled uncertainly at Harry. "No need to be young man. I mean no harm."

Draco smirked at this, earning him a glare from Ron.

"What a little reunion." Commented Ginny.

"You know each other?" said Danielle.

"Very, very much." Replied Harry.

"That woman looks like my real mother." Scorpius voiced out, pointing at Hermione.

_Of course she does, you little snake. She is your mother._ Thought Draco.

"Malfoy, why don't we go for a small talk later?" said Ron. Draco was surprised, but did not should it.

"I'll see to it Weasley." Replied Draco.

"My Daddy has a name you know. He's Ronald." Said Aries. "Although you can call him Ron if you're close enough to him."

_You should be calling me Daddy you little twerp. I'm your father not him. _Thought Draco, mentally glaring at Ron.

"Oh no, I haven't introduced myself properly." Said Aries, sounding a bit like Hermione when she got a question wrong and a bit like Draco when he forgot something. Draco noticed this, and inwardly smiled.

"I am Aries, Aries Weasley. Danielle calls me Ar-Ar, but I hate that, so don't call me that." Said Aries, sounding very much like Draco. "Daddy, Mummy, I know that you know Mr. Malfoy and Scorpius, so it's safe to tell them my whole name right?"

Hermione nodded at her child. Aries beamed.

_Aries, Aries Weasley. It's Aries Malfoy, you little squirt. Or at least Aries Granger._ Draco thought. Mr. Malfoy. That hurt Draco a lot. Imagine having your only daughter call you Mister. Draco doesn't have an emotional connection with the child, but he loved her as much as he loved Scorpius anyway_. She's still my daughter no matter what. _

"...Hermione, I saw some great stuff in a newly opened shop over there, do you want to check it out?" said Ginny.

"Sure." Hermione said. "But I'm on a tight budget right now, so I may not be able to buy something."

_Well, if you accepted my proposal eight years ago, money problems are literally extinct. _Draco mentally commented, almost letting a smirk appear on his face.

"Don't worry about that!" said Harry. "Ron, are you coming?"

"No, no, I'll watch over the kids." Replied Ron.

"Okay! See you later." Said Ginny, the grabbed the other two. A small pop confirmed their departure.

As soon as the three were gone, Ron faced Malfoy.

"I guess you want to talk now?" said Draco.

"Would it hurt your schedule?" replied Ron.

"Saturdays are special days for Scorpius and I, I make sure I don't have any work scheduled n Saturdays as it is our day of recreation, or as the kid puts it, Play Day."

"Glad to know that."

Just then, Draco realized that the kids were listening. He turned to the kids.

"What is eavesdropping?" he asked innocently.

"To listen to a conversation without the speakers being aware of it." Said Aries, as if reading it from a book,

"Listening secretly." Said Danielle.

"Something children should not be doing." Said Scorpius.

"And what were you doing?" asked Draco again.

"Eavesdropping." Replied the three kids.

"Is it good or bad?"Draco said.

"Bad." Replied the three.

"Do you promise not to do it again?"

"Yes." Replied the three meekly.

"Now why don't go and have a snowball fight?" said Draco and the kids nodded approvingly. "Just keep in sight."

The kids ran out of the gazebo, and Danielle started the fight with a snowball headed towards Aries, who aimed at Danielle but somehow ended up hitting Scorpius who quickly threw a snowball towards his twin.

"You tell children off in a new way." Said Ron, his eyes watching the kids play.

"Seems to make them remember much quicker." Replied Draco.

"I'm glad you aren't telling off Scorpius physically. Hermione will skin you alive." Said Ron. "He's still her son anyway."

"I experienced it myself, I don't want my son to have the same experience." Replied Draco pensively.

"Yeah, we don't another sixteen-year-old Death Eater,." Ron answered absent mindedly.

"I'll have to agree." Said Draco. "Would it hurt if I ask you to tell me about Aries?"

"Not at all." Said Ron, chuckling slightly. "To start off, she favors the color green, she's cunning and sly, a total bookworm, and once when she was five she suddenly announced at dinner that she wanted to be in Slytherin."

"She sounds like me." Said Draco pensively.

"That's an understatement." Countered Ron. "She is practically you, except for being a bookworm and a know-it-all, that's so Hermione. Anyway, as I've said, you and Aries are very much alike. It's like having you in the house, to tell you the truth."

"Well, I'm grateful that you don't curse her to vomit slugs." Said Draco, earning a dark look from Ron. "No, seriously, I am very thankful for that. I see how you treat her, you treat her like your real daughter, and I am delighted about that."

"Well, you are welcome." Said Ron. "And take extreme care of Scorpius. I think Hermione will personally kill you if he gets hurt in any way."

"Will do, weasel, will do. Just take extreme care of my daughter, I reckon you still have a lot to know about her if she is 'exactly like me'. Don't let her get hurt too, or you'll be sorry you ever did."

Ron grunted in reply, making Draco smirk. Rivalry and hatred for each other was forgotten when the children were in topic.

The two fathers became silent, then watched the children play. Half an hour later, Harry, Hermione and Ginny was back with a small bag of purchases. (_You could have bought more than that if you married me._ Thought Draco.) The five adults watched the children and when the sun was preparing to set, they called the children.

"Is it time to go?" said Aries, sounding disappointed.

"Yes." Replied Harry, shaking the snow off her daughter and casting a drying spell on her. Draco and Hermione were doing the same to the twins.

"Tell you what. If Father and your parents agree, we could meet again and play again!" said Scorpius, then looked at his father for approval.

"Why not?" said Draco. "That is, if her parents agree."

It was Aries' time to look expectantly at Ron and Hermione. Slowly, the redhead nodded and soon, Hermione said "Sure." The twins practically jumped for joy.

"We have to go, Aries." Said Danielle in a slightly jealous tone.

"Wait… wait." Said Aries, then ran to Draco and hugged him. Draco crouched and hugged the child back. "Thank you." Said the child jovially, giving Draco a small kiss n the cheek which touched the blonde a lot. The four adults looked knowingly at each other when they noticed Draco's misty-eyed expression.

Scorpius, getting the same idea, ran to Hermione and did the same. Hermione crouched down to hug her son. A moment later, Scorpius held Hermione's cheeks and looked in her eyes.

"Seriously, you look like my mother." Said the kid. "We even have the same eyes. Same

shape, same shade of brown. Amazing coincidence."

Draco smirked and Hermione smiled pensively. Soon, goodbyes where said and each family Disapparated to their homes.

As soon as Scorpius and Draco reached Malfoy Manor [A/N: Will explain later.], Scorpius confronted his father.

"Is Mrs. Weasley my real mother?"

Meanwhile, at The Villa, Aries was doing the same.

"Mummy, how come you have brown eyes, Daddy has blue eyes, me has grey eyes, and Mr. Malfoy having grey eyes? And Scorpius keep on saying you look like his Mummy." Said Aries.

Hermione answered with a laugh and said "It's purely coincidence, sweetheart."

Draco answered the boy differently. "You'll find out soon enough." He said evasively.

"Bugger." chorused the twins, although tens of miles away from each other.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The seventh chapter, finally up! I just found out that putting up review replies here is kinda against the rules, and from now on, I will be posting the replies on my PROFILE. So drop by there to see my reply to your review. FAQ will also be put there, if FAQ's will come along. I'm forgetting something… Oh right! Please tell me what you think! You are the reason why I keep on writing this story. :D**

**Take Care!**

**-Nessa  
**


	8. Chapter 8: For The Sake Of Goodbye

**A/N: TWO UPDATES IN A DAY! So, why don't I tell you why I updated oh-so-quickly. It's because of someone's review, who said that this was the best dramione fanfiction she (I'm assuming that you're a girl, and you know who you are.) read. THANK YOU! You absolutely made me tear up. So, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Harry Potter has been belonging to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Present Perfect Progressive. Done in the past, happening in the present and will continue in the future. (Unless she decides to hand over copyright to me, which will never happen.)

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: For The Sake of Goodbye**

Hermione woke up the next day to find a note from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Aiden called me for an emergency Quidditch training. I didn't want to wake you up so I just left a note. I think I'll be in Surrey when you read this. Hugs and kisses to you and Aries._

_-Ron_

The witch sighed and prepared for the day. She went to Aries' room afterwards. The child was still sound asleep. Careful not to wake the child up, Hermione sat beside the kid.

Aries looked absolutely peaceful. Her brown-blonde hair was obscuring her face slightly, and Hermione brushed them away. Looking at her child fondly, she thought of all the lies she had to tell the child. She sighed. _It's for her own good,_ said a rational voice in her head.

She still has a right to know, argued the motherly voice in her head. Yes, but not now. The kid is currently at peace. Why ruin it? Retorted the rational voice. Hermione sighed audibly.

"Mummy?" said Aries, obviously woken up by Hermione's sigh.

"Yes sweetheart?" replied Hermione.

"Would you let me fly on Daddy's broom again?" said Aries.

"Daddy's away. Quidditch practice." Replied Hermione.

"Too bad. I was wondering whether I could try out Wronski Feint." Replied the child sitting up.

"Wronski Feint? Do you know how dangerous that stunt is?" replied Hermione.

"How'd you know? Ever tried it?" countered Aries in the same manner as Draco nearly a decade ago.

"No, but-"

"See, Mum, you can never know how dangerous something is unless you experience it."

"Who told you that?"

"Viktor."

"Krum?"

"How many Viktors do we know?"

Hermione faintly remembered the very same scene back in their fifth year with Ron. According to the redhead, she was writing a 'novel' to Krum.

"Okay, you win. Now get up." Said Hermione, ruffling Aries' hair.

"Watch it!" said Aries, finger combing her hair.

"You're so vain." Said Hermione. "What do you want to wear?"

"Green." Replied the kid, getting off her bed.

"Sure?" said Hermione, now taking out garments from her kid's extensive wardrobe.

"Positive." Aries started to tiptoe out of her room.

"Go back. Make your bed." Said Hermione, not even looking back. Aries groaned, but fixed her bed all the same.

_I swear she'll say 'Now, go in the bathroom and fill the tub.'_ Thought Aries. The girl has memorized this routine since she was four. It only changes when it was Ron who takes care of the child (or as Aries says, 'Daddy Days').

"Now go in the bathroom and fill the tub." Said Hermione, emerging from the mini walk-in closet of the child and held out a white dress, a green jacket and hat, the white socks and shoes. "This okay?"

Aries smiled knowingly then squinted at the clothes. She flashed a thumbs-up at her mother then made her way to the bathroom.

"Oh, and Mummy I want my hair in braided pigtails today." She said.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor…

Scorpius slipped in his father's room and climbed on the bed. With a sharp intake of breath, he started to jump up and down the bed.

"Father! Father wake up!" said Scorpius while jumping up and down on the bed.

Draco opened one eye and sighed. What made this kid so ecstatic this early? He thought. Then suddenly having an idea he grabbed the kid with one arm down on the bed, making him squeal in delight.

"What makes you so enthusiastic at seven in the morning, young snake?" said Draco.

The kid sat up, then faced his father. "I don't want to a snake. I want to be a lion. Rawr!" said Scorpius, his hands imitating lion's paws.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Seems like he's a Gryffindor by heart.

"Okay, okay. Young lion." said Draco.

"Sounds better." Replied the kid, getting off the bed. "Get up."

"It's seven in the morning for Merlin's sake." Said Draco.

"Father, you have an appointment with the American Wizards about the shipping of the newly produced Silver Arrow 700 at nine o' clock." Said Scorpius in a tone that was so reminiscent of Hermione. It particularly reminded Draco of the weekly prefect meetings in their seventh year.

"I do?" said Draco.

"Yeah. Speaking of brooms, can you buy me one? Please?"

"No. I told you, no brooms till you're eight."

"Ten more months!" whined Scorpius.

"By that time, the Firebolt 2000 is out. As far as I've heard it outstrips Silver Arrows by miles." Said Draco, getting off his bed as well, and with a wave of his wand, he made the bed up. "Great wizards wait, Scorpius."

"But without wands, wizards are very vulnerable." Countered Scorpius. Draco smirked.

"Nice try." Said Draco. "No wands until you're eleven."

The kid groaned. Draco chuckled.

"Get ready. I'm bringing you to the Ministry today." Said Draco, making the kid glow with excitement. A moment later, Scorpius was out of the room.

"Twit!" said Draco, and a faint pop revealed a house-elf.

"Yes, Master?" said Twit.

"Go and make sure Scorpius doesn't hurt himself."

"Right away Master." With a pop, the house-elf disappeared.

Back to the Weasleys…

"Aries, come on." Said Hermione, and the girl obediently ran to her mother, then grabbed her hand.

"Three, two, one…"

The house quickly melted away, and then replaced by the magnificent walls of the Ministry of Magic.

"Wow." Said Aries, looking around.

They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were panelled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and _cracks _of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.*

"It's your seventh time here and you still say wow." Chuckled Hermione, which was ignored by Aries. Passing the fountain, the young girl dropped seven Knuts.

"Where are we going anyway, Mum?" asked the child.

"International Magical Trading Standards Body." Replied Hermione, leading the child to the lifts. "I need to propose a Trading Ban for Kneazles. I've been seeing an awful lot of them nowadays."

"Level Five then." Said Aries.

Soon, they reached their destination. Hermione just about the turn left when Aries suddenly stopped.

"Scorpius!" said Aries, waving at a boy in a red shirt not far away. A blonde man (Draco nonetheless) was holding his hand, while a black haired lady in a slightly skimpy dress held Draco's hand possessively.

Hermione recognized the lady at once. It was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Draco and Pansy's hands intertwined. Scorpius turned upon hearing his name and waved back excitedly when he saw Aries. He impatiently pulled at his father's hand, much to the displeasure of Parkinson.

"Fancy seeing you here, Aries." Said Scorpius when they reached Aries and Hermione. Pansy scoffed inaudibly.

"Good morning Granger." Said Malfoy.

"It's Weasley." Replied Hermione.

"I suppose you've met my fiancé, Pansy Parkinson?" said Malfoy, gesturing towards Parkinson, who smiled too sweetly.

"Scorpius said you aren't very nice to him. If you are going to be his mother should be nice. Because if you're not, I might as well call you a scarlet woman." Said Aries innocently. Pansy flushed and Hermione squeezed Aries' hand. "What? I'm saying the truth."

Scorpius caught Aries' gaze and drew a finger across his throat. The girl realized her mistake and mouthed 'Sorry.' Pansy glared Scorpius behind Draco, but no one saw it.

"Well, we should on our way." Said Pansy, steering Draco away from Hermione. The kids bid goodbye to each other rather sadly. As soon they were out of earshot, Aries burst into chatter.

"I don't like that woman at all." She said.

"Tell me about it." said Hermione, leading her child to a less frequented hallway.

"She's a gold-digger."

"A what?"

"Gold-digger. Someone who uses sensuality in order to gain money."

"Who told you that word?"

"Viktor."

"Krum?"

"Well, duh. Of course."

"And to whom did you learn 'duh'?"

"Viktor Krum!"

"I am so having a talk with that man." Said Hermione, then crouched to be at eye level with her child. "I don't want you to say 'gold-digger' and 'duh' again, understood?"

The child nodded meekly.

"Oh, 'Ermione! Zer you are!"

The two turned around to see a frantic Fleur running to them.

"What's the matter Aunt Fleur?" said Aries in perfect French.

"It's Ron. You ought to come… It's vairy 'orrible.. 'Orrible." Replied Fleur.

"What happened?" said Hermione.

"I can't tell you. Please, come with me." Said the Part-Veela

"Okay."

Fleur grabbed them both, then Apparated to St. Mungo's. Leading them to the same room where Mr. Weasley was confined in Hermione's fifth year. Inside, the Weasley's were crying, except the twins, who just seemed totally shocked. Even Mr. Weasley and Percy were crying. Ginny who was never the weepy sort, silently cried.

"What happened?" said Hermione in a very nervous tone.

"He's gone." Said Ginny.

"Who's gone?" asked Hermione.

Aries slipped away towards a bed in a corner. There was someone laid on the bed covered from head-to-roe. The girl pulled down the blanket only to see her 'father' laying there motionless.

"Daddy?" said the kid, shaking Ron. "Daddy, wake up!"

Hermione looked at her child, then to the motionless Ron.

"You don't mean him right?" said Hermione desperately. The Weasleys didn't answer, but Mrs. Weasley's louder sobs confirmed it.

"Mummy, Daddy's playing a game. He won't wake up." Said Aries innocently. Hermione's eyes welled up, then slowly, slowly… She walked towards the bed. She rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"He's not playing a game." Said Hermione, forcing back tears. Those were the least that she needed. Tears.

"How come?" asked the child.

"Because he's with Lupin, Sirius, James, Tonks, Lily, Hedwig, Dumbledore, and all the others who… who…" Hermione's tears flowed down her cheek. Aries loked at her mother.

"Daddy's not dead. He's feinting sleep, he's playing a game." Said the child determinedly, putting her ear on Ron's chest. As if on slow motion, comprehension dawned on the girl's face. Tears slowly formed on her grey eyes.

_Why do you have to die now, you stupid weasel? Why bring the child, why bring us pain?_ Thought Hermione angrily. She wiped her tears away. Looking down at her child, she noticed that the information has already sunk in the young girl's mind.

"Mum, when is Daddy coming back?" said Aries, still clearly hoping that Ron would come back like the ghosts she read about. People who died and instead chose to come back as a ghost, as an imprint of their former lives.

"He would have gone on like brave people." Replied Hermione.

"When will I go on to see Daddy again?" asked the child innocently.

Hermione crouched down the child, holding her shoulders.

"Don't ever say that. Don't ever say that you'll go on, I don't want to lose you as well." Said Hermione in a stern motherly voice. The child nodded, and then hugged her mother tightly.

In the following days, the Weasleys mourned and Hermione arranged Ron's papers for a proper burial, which took place a week later.

Throughout the ceremony, Hermione wept silently. She barely understood what the Minister was saying. Aries, on the other hand, took in every single word.

"Today, we gather to remember a brave man who fought alongside his friends in The Battle of Hogwarts, his faith and loyalty never wavering. He who experienced pain and love, he who bravely blocked Quaffles from soaring in the ring, and he who gave every ounce of his love to his family. I, of course, is talking about Ronald Bilius Weasley, First Order of Merlin, Keeper of Chudley Cannons, son to Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, brother to William, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginevra Weasley, husband to Mrs. Hermione Weasley, father to Aries Weasley, bestfriend of Harry Potter and a friend to us all… This day, we mourn for this terrible loss, and we all wish him eternal peace. Rest in peace, Ronald Weasley, rest in peace."

At the back, a certain blonde was forcing back tears. _Father to Aries Weasley…_ Those words have stung Draco's heart more than anyone could imagine. Here he was, watching his only daughter mourn for someone she knew as her father, whereas her father is a mere meter away, crying tears of pain and anger, not of sadness and loss. He wanted to yell the truth. He wanted to announce to everyone the whole truth, but can't. He won't. He shouldn't. Things like these are better kept secrets. Kept in the dark. No matter how deep they wound someone inside. No matter how painful it gets.

Beside Draco, Scorpius was watching his father. Most would say that Scorpius is too young to understand these things, but he isn't. Age doesn't matter. Scorpius has seen things a seven-year-old shouldn't see. Heard what he shouldn't hear. Experienced things that not even his father would dare do to him. Scorpius knows how to keep secrets, and he knew that his father's ballad of emotions should be kept as one. Sighing inaudibly, he turned his gaze to a certain six-year-old girl in front.

Aries was crying, but not as hysterical as Mrs. Weasley or as silent as the usually reckless twins. Her shoulders shook at certain intervals, tears running down her cheeks. Physically, Aries looked more than okay. She can smile and laugh whenever and wherever she wanted. But, emotionally, Aries is a very downtrodden girl. No one else knew what happened in the bathroom nearly three years ago. No one can understand what she is feeling right now, accepting that this is real, yet hoping that it's a practical joke. She is very hurt to see her Daddy die, yet she was in doubt whether this man is her father at all. She is young but she is not stupid.

A few seats away, Danielle was looking around, looking for a certain blonde in the midst of mourning black. The one she was looking for was easy to spot; he was there, between his father and soon-to-be stepmother. Danielle is too young to admit this feeling to her elders, but not too young to admit it to herself. She's falling in love to that certain blonde, and feeling jealous with the sudden closeness of Aries to Scorpius. She's used to being Aries' only friend, the one who understands her taste of play, and then… And then this Scorpius turns up, immediately being in Aries' good books when the girl hates boy presence. Worse, Danielle feels something new and strange about this boy, something out of her grasp.

The casket was down, everyone have dropped their daisies into the rectangular hole. The mourner's left as soon as they dropped their flowers. Danielle dropped hers in, and behind her were Draco and Scorpius. The girl felt a flutter in her stomach. Scorpius dropped his daisy in, not even noticing the young redhead. Draco was next, and before the daisy reached the bottom, Draco muttered three words.

"Good riddance, Weasel."

* * *

**A/N: Opposite to my mood, this is a slightly sad chapter. SOMEONE DIES! I don't really feel that Ron's a valuable character here so I *imitates Sirius blasting off a name in the Black Family Tapestry* him. I hope you don't hate for that! Tell me what you think; your reviews keep me going! Also, if you spot a typo or a mistake, please let me know. I need some critics too ya know. :D**

**Oh, I am in cloud nine today.**

**Drop by my profile to see my review replies, okay?**

**Take Care!**

**-Nessa**

**P.S. I'm planning to post another story, still a Dramione. Should I or should I not?**


	9. Chapter 9: SNEAK PEEK to Chapter nine

**A/N: I will be offline for the following five days, and I don't want to lose you my dear readers. So, I decided to post spoilers for chapter 9, which I hope will keep you hanging. :D

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own Harry Potter. Right now I'm lying.

* * *

**

**SNEAK PEEK TO CHAPTER NINE**

"_What kind of question is this?" Draco exclaimed upon reading Question #45: What would you name your child (state the gender.)?_

"_That's why it's called Slam Book, Malfoy." Hermione replied, having finished hers. "Because you want to slam the book."_

"_Nice try for a joke, Ms. Know-It-All." Smirked Malfoy. "What did you answer on Question #45?"_

"_Emily." Replied Hermione nonchalantly. "Aries Emily."

* * *

_

_Even too good in bed._ Muttered some voice in Draco' mind, but he was not going to those five words escape his mouth in the presence of his son.

"Was she also too good for you?" the child suddenly asked.

* * *

"Turn the world around, I don't care. You will be Granger for me. Even when you turn the world around." Replied Draco, much to the annoyance of Pansy.

* * *

"_Es increíble_." Muttered Aries.

"_Totalmente_." Replied Scorpius. Aries stared at the boy as if Scorpius was a seven-legged guitar.

* * *

"But you are a Gryffindor…"

"And Father's a Slytherin…"

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, those are just random parts of the unfinished chapter. **

**Keep on hitting that review button! **

**Take Care!**

**-Nessa**


	10. Chapter 9: For The Sake of Spending Time

**A/N: My longest chapter… yet. I am very sorry to take more or less two weeks to update, I've been soo busy in Real Life. School started on June 15****th****, I was elected as Class President on June 17****th****, joined the School Paper on June 18****th****, and was swept by an avalanche of at least FOUR assignments every single day. Four may be a small number, but the homework questions were a complete neck (and brain) pain. Anyway, I've made this chapter extra long, and may update in the following days more quickly, since schedule is allowing me more free time. **

**I've noticed that most of you are wondering how dear Ronniekins died, but it will be revealed in detail in Chapter Ten, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Now, on with the much delayed chapter. I don't even know if people are still interested in this, so please hit me a review and tell me what you think after reading the chapter. (Yeah, I'm desperate for reviews right now.)

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**If I own Harry Potter, I wouldn't let Hermione be with Ron. Get it?

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: For the Sake of Spending Time**

_**A three weeks later…**_

_She's still there. Even in the raging storm, the chilly nights, and the bitter cold of late winter, she stood there, guarding over that small piece of land. Is this a proof of how much she loved him? The real proof of what she told me eight years ago? _

_Draco's flashback_

"_For the seventh time Malfoy!" Hermione flared up, reaching her limit. "I. Do. Not. Love. You."_

_Hermione's stomach was now showing her true condition, her pregnancy. No one can deny that now, the papers were overflowing with gossips. _

'_First ever female candidate for Minister of Magic—Pregnant without a husband?' says the Prophet on Monday. 'Rumors confirmed! Hermione Granger Pregnant Without a Husband' on Tuesday. '"You don't give a damn." Miss Granger answers questions' on Wednesday. 'Harry Potter, Possible Father?' on Thursday. 'Draco Malfoy lined up as a prime candidate.' On Friday. 'Famed Quidditch Player, Confirmed Father.' On Saturday. _

"_I know you are in great stress, Hermione, so I will be leaving you to your thoughts. I still mean what I said three months ago." Said Draco._

"_I still don't love you. I don't give a damn on what you say, I don't love you!" _

_end flashback_

Draco sighed, and then strode over to the rain soaked figure standing across a headstone. He wasn't making any move to protect himself from the rain. He was letting himself be soaked as well.

"Come on, Hermione. You need to rest." Said Draco.

Surprisingly, Hermione nodded. After almost sixteen people trying to persuade Hermione to rest, who knew that Malfoy would be the successful one?

"I feel so guilty that I can't return his love."

With that, Hermione fell into Draco's arms, unconscious. The blonde picked up the witch easily, into a lover's carry. _How romantic,_ Draco thought. _A lover's carry in a raging storm with the girl unconscious, the boy hoping that it's not too late. Not to mention that we are both soaked to the bone._ The wizard smirked, then Apparated to his house.

He carried the limp form of Hermione to a room and gently laid her down the bed.

"Mauler!" said Draco's authoritative voice. A telltale pop announced a house-elf's arrival.

"Yes Master?" said the house-elf.

"Tidy her up, dry her, make sure she's warm and comfortable, conjure new clothes for her, and then bring up a feast for one here with a non-spoil charm and keep it fresh. Understood?" said Draco.

"Yes Master."

Draco left the room afterwards. He changed into dry clothes and lay on his bed, but three hours have passed and he was still wide awake, although his body wanted to sleep.

The answer's quite simple. His mind was reliving the most memorable memories that included Hermione. One was their extremely amusing argument in the Head Common Room nearly a decade ago.

"_What kind of question is this?" Draco exclaimed upon reading Question #45: What would you name your child (state the gender.)?_

"_That's why it's called Slam Book, Malfoy." Hermione replied, having finished hers. "Because you want to slam the book."_

"_Nice try for a joke, Ms. Know-It-All." Smirked Malfoy. "What did you answer on Question #45?"_

"_Emily." Replied Hermione nonchalantly. "Aries Emily."_

_Draco snorted. Aries Emily? Seriously. He thought._

"_Aries Emily?" repeated Draco, an eyebrow raised._

"_Yes. What did you answer?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_I'll guess then."_

"_No one's making you."_

"_Hmm… Roger? David? William? Henriette?"_

"_No, no, no, and that's a female name. As far as I know I'm not aiming for a daughter."_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Whatever." Said the witch._

_After nearly seventy names that were turned down, Hermione lashed out her last resort._

"_Rumpelstiltskin?" _

"_What's that, a scientific name of some rare gem found in Jupiter?"Draco retorted incredulously._

"_Why don't go find out, or better, tell me the name that you're thinking of."_

"_Alright, just to shut that never tiring mouth of yours."_

"_Say it."_

"_Scorpius Henry."_

_The witch gave Draco the Look. The wizard returned it without a beat. _

"_You're kidding."_

"_No."_

"_That's stupid."_

"_No."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why that name?"_

"_Secret."_

"_Do you really have to answer in one word."_

"_Perhaps."_

"_I'm tired of this."_

"_Good."_

"_I'm going to bed."_

"_Don't care."_

"_Good night."_

_Draco looked at Hermione. This was the FIRST TIME Hermione ever said 'good night' to him, and it caught him off guard. He was looking blindly at her, staring at her but not really seeing her. He drew in a breath, preparing himself to answer. _

"_Good-" said Draco, but stopped quickly. The witch was nowhere in sight, and a faint click of a door gave the answer on where she went. With a sigh, he muttered, "Good night."_

Okay, so that wasn't exactly an argument, but small talk was way out the Head Boy and Girl's vocabulary when in each other's presence.

The faint creek of his door shook him from his reverie. His door had opened; Draco hoped half-heartedly that it was Hermione. It wasn't, of course. It was a blonde boy in red pajamas.

"Father?"

Draco sat up and looked at the child, urging the boy to come closer. Scorpius took the hint and ran to his father's bed. He crawled beside Draco.

"Father, tell me about my Mother."

Draco sighed, and then draped his arm on the young boy's shoulders, pulling the kid closer. The child has asked this kind of questions for about a zillion times, and Draco never hesitated to answer them, but he never revealed the mother's name. He answered this question with the same response every time, but he decided to alter the answer tonight.

"Your mother. How should I answer that?" said Draco.

"Truthfully." Replied the boy.

"Right. Truthfully." Draco paused, as if thinking on how to answer the question. "Well, to start off, she was a pain in the neck. Too determined to accept defeat. Too smart to be fooled, but not at all times. Too brave to retreat even if she desperately needs to."

_Even too good in bed._ Muttered some voice in Draco' mind, but he was not going to those five words escape his mouth in the presence of his son.

"Was she also too good for you?" the child suddenly asked.

"Perhaps." Admitted Draco.

"Father, can I sleep here?"

"Of course. But why?"

_I can't sleep because someone keeps on moaning and shrieking in ecstasy in the next room,_ Scorpius wanted to say, but he was kept quiet with the threats of Parkinson. _"Tell your father what you know and you might as well say that tonight's your last night." _Parkinson have said, her eyes glinting malevolently and wand aimed at Scorpius' heart.

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Nightmares."

"If I sing you a song would you still have nightmares?"

"It depends."

"Guitar lesson tomorrow, don't forget."

"I'd rather learn how to play the piano, thank you."

"Whatever young snake."

"Good night you lazy basilisk."

Draco smirked at his son who returned it, although Scorpius' smirk had a Hermione-ish air around it. The two blondes settled themselves on the bed, and then Draco hummed a familiar tune. The young Malfoy fell asleep a mere seven minutes later.

Inside a room not far away from Draco's something was happening between two people he trusted. Two people he considered friends, yet, right in Draco's properties, they unleash their crimes.

The nest morning, Hermione awoke at around noon. Her eyes still closed, she snuggled into the beds, smelling mint mixed with lavender. Her eyes snapped open faster than you can say slumber upon catching a whiff of the minty-lavender scent on the bed sheets. She looked around.

"Where in the world am I?" she asked herself. She also felt around for her wand, but her attempts were futile. Her wand was not in sight.

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice drawled.

Hermione turned around to see casually dressed Draco Hyperion Malfoy leaning on the door frame. He was dangling a narrow strip of wood in front of him. Hermione leapt from the bed and snatched the wand from Draco. Stepping back, she aimed the wand at Draco. The blonde raised his hands as if in surrender.

"Well, good morning to you too." He said sarcastically.

"Where _the_ hell am I?"

"Look around."

Hermione's eyes flitted to her surroundings. Seeing a carving of snakes intertwined and uniting with an 'M', comprehension dawned on her face.

"Don't tell me I'm at the Malfoy Manor." She said, shutting her eyes.

"Well, you are."

"Bloody hell."

"That's something you shouldn't say in front of children, Granger."

"It's Weasley." Said Hermione. "What kid?"

"You're still Granger to me." Replied Draco with hurt hidden somewhere. "In case you have forgotten, I have a seven-year-old son named Scorpius Henry Malfoy, who is currently in his red pajamas and standing beside me with a finger in his even if I deliberately tell him that putting fingers in his mouth is very unbecoming of a Malfoy. You heard me young snake, take that finger out of your mouth right now."

Hermione opened her eyes, and upon seeing the kid, she lowered her wand.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Said Scorpius.

"Good morning Scorpius."

"Scorpius, take that finger out of your mouth. Now." Draco said imperiously, not even looking at the child. The kid obeyed immediately. Motherly instincts took over Hermione's mind.

"You don't have to be that harsh. He's just a kid." Said Hermione.

"I'm alright, Mrs. Weasley. Father's usually like that." The kid glanced at his father. Receiving a slight glare, he hastily added "When I put my fingers in my mouth I mean."

"Oh, okay." Said Hermione, relaxing. "What time is it?"

"Half past eleven." Replied the kid, looking on his father's wristwatch.

"Oh, _damn._"

"Language, Granger. Anyway, no need to fuss, I told the Weasleys where you are and they okay with."

"Aries is also coming over!" intervened the kid.

"She is?" asked the witch incredulously.

"Yes, Potter gave her permission, and I suppose that you should be getting ready, Scorpius." Said Draco.

"Drake, dear, we should be going." Cooed an all-too-familiar voice behind Draco.

"Oh, right." Said Draco, turning around, and receiving a kiss from none other than Pansy Parkinson. She shot a fairly intimidating look at Hermione, that clearly said, 'He's mine. Buzz off.' Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"Scorpius, you don't mind staying here with Granger and Aries for a few hours, right? Show them around the house, make sure their comfortable-"

The boy cut in. "I know. I _know_. You told me that a couple of hours ago. Twice." He said.

"Okay, alright. I trust you with this young snake." Said Draco, with Pansy positively _draping_ herself on him. "And get out of those pajamas."

"Oh, right." Said Scorpius. "Later, Mrs. Weasley."

With that, the boy ran out of the room. Pansy then tugged ever-so-seductively at Draco's arm.

"Draycoo… Let's go.." the pug-faced female drawled.

"Wait. One last thing Granger, you have a meal prepared over there, it's all yours." Another tug. Impatiently this time. "Okay, okay. Just a sec." Draco said to Pansy. "Well, later Granger."

"It's Weasley."

"Turn the world around, I don't care. You will be Granger for me. Even when you turn the world around." Replied Draco, much to the annoyance of Pansy.

_**My**__ Granger, to put that right, _thought Draco. With that, he led Pansy away. Pansy shot one nearly diabolical glare at Hermione for a half second, but it sent chills to Hermione all the same.

Hermione surveyed the walls, then her eyes caught sight of a mound of food on an elegant table by the window, with an equally elegant chair beside it. A quarter of her mind said 'HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER WEASLEY! DO NOT TOUCH THAT FOOD!' but fortunately for her rumbling stomach, the three-quarters left was screaming, 'GO MIONE GO!' She listened carefully to her thoughts.

_For Merlin's foot-long beard __**do not**__ dare to touch that food,_ said the extremely cautious part of her brain.

_For Dumbledore's longer beard go and eat it. Pity your stomach who hasn't felt completely full since his burial, _countered the practical part.

Ooops. Wrong move. Talking or even thinking about Ron's death is out-of-bounds right now. She instantly felt the heavy feeling descend to her empty stomach, as heavy as the solid gold egg that Harry had in their fourth year.

Still, no matter how hard that cautious part of head tried to steer her away from the food, her tummy seems to desperate to perform usual precautions. She eagerly approached the table. Sitting down, she stared at the food laid before her. Draco called it a meal. I think feast suits it better, thought Hermione. But she has one nagging thought.

"How on earth am I going to eat this?" she said, sighing.

"Do they give you a shovel?" piped a voice behind her. The witch turned around, and saw her daughter and son grinning at her.

"I think they forgot that little detail." Said Hermione, nodding at her daughter.

"Do I need to call a house-elf?" said Scorpius, grinning.

"Don't you dare!" countered Aries, looking incredulously at Scoprius.

"Whoa there, Aries. Relaaxx… I was only joking."

"_Es increíble_." Muttered Aries.

"_Totalmente_." Replied Scorpius. Aries stared at the boy as if Scorpius was a seven-legged guitar.

"What in the whole world is this?" said Hermione staring at a dark brown goopy substance in a small bowl beside the water glass. Scorpius took a look.

"Chocolate Soup." Said the boy promptly after a glance at the bowl.

"Chocolate what?" said Aries.

"Soup." Supplied Scorpius, totally unconcerned as the two witches stared at each other with utterly pronounced disbelief on their faces. "Father's creation."

"No surprises there. He was quite the experimental type." Said Hermione.

"Huh?" chorused the twins.

"Well, due to the fact that we practically lived together for six years and literally for ten months, it's hard not to notice." Said Hermione.

"But you are a Gryffindor…"

"And Father's a Slytherin…"

"How can you practically live together when those Houses loathed each other?" chorused the twins. A second of silence, then there was Hermione's hearty laugh, Scorpius' refined ones and Aries' infectious giggles. Who'd ever think that two of the three lost someone seven days ago?

"Okay, calm down, and let's well, devour this… meal?" said Hermione.

"More like a feast." Said Aries. Hermione then conjured two chairs for the kids, each at her side. For about twenty minutes, they ate in silence.

"Mum, you forgot something." Aries suddenly said. Hermione looked at her child puzzlingly. "You didn't hug me." The girl spat out.

"Little star's upset about that? Well, come here then." Said Hermione moving her chair away from the table and making way for Aries to slip through. The girl grinned and enveloped her mother in a loving hug.

When they let go of each other, Hermione turned to Scorpius. "What's today's schedule?" she said.

"Nothing. Perhaps a tour of the Manor after this?" replied Scorpius.

"How about a game of Quidditch instead?" suggested Aries. Scorpius grinned.

"Sounds better." Replied the boy.

"Are you sure about that?" said Hermione.

"Father won't be angry, he even made this translucent dome that's about twenty feet in diameter. People in brooms can't go out of the dome, and neither could the Snitch of the Bludgers." Said Scorpius. "He wants me to focus on my Seeking abilities. I'm absolutely okay about that, but what I hate is that he won't let me have my own broom. At least not in ten months."

"Ouch. My Mum's friend bought me a Silver Arrow 500… Ooops." Said Aries, staring at her mother. _Danger! Danger! Alert! Aries'_ mind said.

"Aries Emily Granger Weasley. Did I just hear that you have a broom?" said Hermione incredulously. "And if I'm not mistaken, it was Viktor Daemon Krum who gave you the broom."

"Yes…?" answered the girl cautiously.

"What's wrong with owning brooms, Mrs. Weasley? It's not against the law." Scorpius said matter-of-factly.

"You're too young to have brooms." Countered Hermione.

"Young, yes we are young. But we are not careless enough to go and ride brooms without parental permission." Said Scorpius. "So, how about a game of Quidditch? Father made this dome so safe that every inch of the ground has a cushioning charm. The Bludgers aren't as rogue too."

"Well…"

"Please Mummy?" said Aries, batting her eyelashes and looking absolutely irresistible. "Please, let me play, with two scoops of raspberry ice cream with strawberry syrup and sweet plump cherries on top? Oh, and I'll add a candy broomstick circles the cherries."

"Uh…"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley? Let us play. Please?"

"Erm…"

"Please?" chorused the twins.

"Are you sure your father won't hex my hair off?"

"He's the one who will thank you. He wants me to train nonstop but Pansy won't let him allow me to train whenever she's here. But at night she invites Mr. Zabini and they do… things." Said Scorpius. "Please let us play."

"Say what?"

Scorpius paled, as if he was discovered watching inappropriate things. Then the boy reddened. "Nothing Mrs. Weasley." He said in a small voice, aborting his pleads to let them play Quidditch. He looked so scared about something that Hermione can't decipher.

"What's the matter Scorpius?" said Hermione softly.

"Nothing . Can we play now?" replied the boy evasively.

"…So, where do you keep your brooms?" said Aries, who was obviously blabbering oblivious to the fact that no one was listening.

"If you go with me, I'll show you! Come on, it's not that far from here." Scorpius said, smiling, but his smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. Hermione looked at the boy with worry.

"Great! Come on!" said Aries, jumping off her seat and following Scorpius who was the door already. The girl sprinted to Scorpius and both disappeared.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Hermione, running to the kids and of course, abandoning their meal… or feast. Whatever.

The twins ran downstairs, Scorpius leading the way. Hermione was just on their heels. Reaching a truly magnificent frosted glass door two floors down, Scorpius stopped. Aries, who was not expecting the stop, skidded a good three feet away. (_Thank the over shined Malfoy floors_, thought Hermione.)

Scorpius sniggered at Aries, then pushed the door open. A gust of cold late winter air greeted them.

"Cloudless and sunless…." Said Aries, who have caught up with the other two.

"…gusts of chilly air…" continued Scorpius.

"…perfect for Seekers!" and chorused the twins. [A/N: Gred and Forge? LOL]

_It's really hard to keep daughters away from Quidditch when nearly everyone you know raves about it. Especially when her father…. _Hermione couldn't continue that thought, just thinking of Ron made her eyes well up.

"Mum! Release the Snitch and the Bludgers!" Aries yelled.

Hermione looked up and saw Scorpius and Aries at least 20 feet above her.

"Where?" Hermione yelled back. No matter how hard she wanted to make Aries go back to earth, even her sternest voice can't do that. Aries is practically an air maiden, almost like Harry when it comes to flying.

"Behind you Mrs. Weasley!" replied Scorpius.

"Okay!" Hermione said, then turned around, finding and intricately carved ebony box. She opened the box and the Snitch immediately flied out, followed closely by the Bludgers.

The twins saw a glint of gold before two Bludgers pelted towards them. Scorpius flew up while Aries flew down, clearly attempting a Wronski Feint. Scorpius, on the other hand, spotted the Snitch four feet away from Aries. Smirking he raced for the Snitch. Unfortunately, Aries have already spotted the Snitch too, having made a detour. In two minutes, the Snitch was clasped between the twins palms.

Hermione stared in awe as the twins played Quidditch seamlessly. A minute later, the twins touched down with Aries holding the Snitch daintily in between her thumb and forefinger.

"Please don't be in Gryffindor." Said Scorpius.

"Don't ever set a foot inside Slytherin." Replied Aries, grinning.

"As if I would."

"Amazing work Scorpius."

A male voice suddenly spoke behind them. Hermione jumped a bit at the voice.

"Father!" yelled Scorpius and ran to Draco.

"Hey there cub." Said Draco, ruffling Scorpius' hair. Aries looked slightly scandalized.

"Where's the whore—er, I mean Parkinson?" asked Hermione.

"Gone." Replied Draco.

"Is she still coming back?" asked Scorpius.

"Why, yes of course. I thought you liked her?" said Draco, crouching down beside his son.

"You do?" asked Aries incredulously, walking towards Scorpius and Hermione following her.

"When she's not around." Muttered Scorpius and made Aries giggle. Soon, both of them were laughing.

For a minute, Draco carved this scene in his mind. He was with his children and the mother of his children, he was the father, and they seemed to be a small family. Hermione wasn't throwing hexes at him, nor was she shooting eye daggers. In fact, she was smiling, something she'd forgotten to do whenever Draco was in sight. The children were laughing at some kind of joke, pure pleasure on their faces. His lips can't do anything except twitching up.

Hermione can't help but smile genuinely at the—hers, or rather, theirs, actually—twins infectious laughter. She was the mother of these eight-year-olds, the three of them sharing the same magical core since she gave them some of her magic. Draco was beside them, a smile tugging at is lips, his eyes in a slightly glassy stare, as if he was committing something into his memory. They looked like a small family. The kids are there, and they as the parents. Hermione…and…Draco…as…_parents._

Scorpius minimized his laugh into soft chuckles, and then looked at his father and to Hermione. Then he blurted out,

"Mrs. Weasley, can I call you Mummy?"

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! What an annoying cliffhanger. Oh yeah, I forgot to explain why on the first chapter, Draco brought Hermione to his home which was a seventeen-room house, and then Scorpius grew up at the Manor. Since I'm too lazy to edit the chapter where this explanation should be, I'm going to explain it here instead, okay?**

**Draco bought his own house right after his Hogwarts Graduation, the seventeen-room house. Then, after six months of vain attempts to convince Hermione to marry him, he decided to let it rest. He moved back to the Manor and three months and a week later, Harry brought Malfoy Jr. to Draco. **

**I think that explains everything now. Please, please review, I want to know if you're still on the bus. **

**By the way, thank you for all the reviews, the alerts, the favorites, everything! My review replies will be posted soon on my profile. **

**Take Care.**

**-Nessa**


	11. Chapter 10: For The Sake Of Realizations

**A/N: After a gazillion of years (Okay, I'm exaggerating.) Rephrase. After a long time of being offline and being busy in Real Life, here the tenth chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, too bad I can't reply to them right now, I never knew that Junior year becomes this busy and hectic. (Read: This means it might take me a long time to update again.) Anyway, hello to everyone who still reads this! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you enjoy this chap!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: For The Sake of Realizations**

Both parents were shaken out of their reveries and thoughts and stared at Scorpius good-naturedly with a slight hint of shock, surprise and concern. Hermione felt an invisible hand grab her heart, squeeze it and twist it inside her. It hurt. It brought tears at the back of her eyes, prickling and dying to get out.

Draco watched Hermione struggle for an answer. In a split second decision, he decided to help the witch indirectly. He stooped down and made his grey eyes leveled with his son's soft brown ones. He smiled at his child.

"Why do you want to call Granger 'Mummy'?" Draco said.

"Why are you calling her Granger? She's a Weasley." Said Aries defensively. Draco chuckled, and then turned to face Aries.

"There are too many Weasleys. So, I'd rather call her Granger." Explained Draco and comprehension showed on Aries' face. It made sense anyway. There were over fifteen people in London that goes by the name Weasley.

"Father." Said Scorpius, calling Draco's attention. The Slytherin turned back to Scorpius after shooting a small grin at Aries.

"Hmm..?" said Draco.

"I want to call Mrs. Weasley-"

"Just call me Hermione, dear." Hermione said in a slightly wobbly voice.

"Er, okay. I want to call, erm, Hermione 'Mummy' because she's really like my mother. Too bad I don't know her name, you won't tell me anyway, so I'm not gonna ask." Said Scorpius. "Hermione even looks like my mother."

There goes the invisible hand again, this time with pointed nails. Draco told Scorpius all about her. The kid knows that his mother is alive… somewhere. Who knows, Scorpius might be waiting for his mother, who was just less than a feet away from him. And then… and then Aries, his twin, his sister, doesn't know anything about everything. The girl believes that her father is now buried… dead. Hermione thought lies were better than saying the truth. Less explanations, less confusions. I'm so wrong… thought Hermione. So wrong…

But somehow, she found herself saying, "Yes, yes you can call me Mummy."

_**A week later…**_

Hermione stared at the last shades of orange from the setting sun. She has been in the Malfoy Manor for a week. Two weeks of seeing indecent displays of affection from Draco and Pansy, laughter from the two kids, sudden flashbacks of her torture, and mild nightmares. It was bearable since Aries was there, giving her hope. The Weasleys understood perfectly, and let her have peace.

Draco wanted Hermione under his roof, but not like this. Not like this. He wanted Hermione in his house as his wife, not like some kind of guest. Pansy's sudden bursts of intimacy whenever Hermione is in earshot or when they are in Hermione's line of vision isn't helping him.

Some kind of storm was surging outside the Manor too, and Draco positively knows that Hermione's afraid of the thunder. He decided to repeat something from the past. He knew he wanted that to happen. It might get him a few… things.

That night, he knocked on Hermione's door and once hearing a faint come in, he entered. He saw Hermione huddled in the middle of the expansive bed, and he lightly smiled. It was just like that night. He approached the bed and sat on one side, with Hermione's back facing him. The witch slightly relaxed with Draco's weight on the bed.

"Hey." Draco said, but Hermione didn't move. He reached out and laid one pale hand on Hermione's shoulder. She visibly stiffened. "Hey, it's just me." He said again.

"What are you doing here?" it wasn't accusing him, nor was it asking him. He couldn't trace any sense of emotion in it. Everything was deftly hidden. _Just like that night,_ he thought.

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Come."

Hermione sat up and faced Draco, while his hand fell inches from her thigh. She looked outside.

"It's storming."

"Are you scared?"

"Of course not!"

A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder, and Hermione found herself enveloped in Draco's warm arms.

"Yeah right." Muttered Draco, chuckling. Hermione tried to pry from his grasp but Draco held her tighter.

"Lemme go." Whispered Hermione.

"If you promise to come with me."

"Let me go."

"Do you promise to come?" Draco tightened his grip on Hermione.

"You're blackmailing me. Same old Slytherin."

Draco loosened Hermione with that. Hermione successfully struggled free and got off the bed, her wand pointed to Draco. The Slytherin, however, remained on the bed, staring on the sheets.

"I'm not a bad person Granger." He said softly.

Hermione lowered her wand. She was letting her guard down, in front of Draco Malfoy, who gives her a reason to shudder every day, a former Death Eater, the youngest to join, son of Lucius Malfoy who killed her parents and Narcissa Malfoy who did nothing but step on her personality, nephew of Bellatrix Lestrange who almost tortured her to insanity and death, yet here she was, alone in a room with Draco Malfoy, wand down and it was all because of six words.

Draco had never once let himself as exposed as this. He was usually composed, void of any emotion except of pure hate and selfishness. But look at him now! Tears forming on his eyes. He was tired of being like this, being accused of things he never wanted to do. He drew a shaky breath and composed himself. Then he faced Hermione.

"Come on Granger, we don't have all day." He said, standing up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Draco, "Yeah I am."

"Sure?"

"Yes. Now, come on, or we'll miss it."

"Miss what?"

"You'll see. Now get moving."

"I don't think-" Hermione glanced at the window.

"Trust me." He said, following Hermione's glance at the window. "Just trust me. I won't do anything to hurt you."

Hermione nodded, took steps toward Malfoy and finally said, "Lead the way."

A few minutes later, they were standing before the large, exquisite glass doors that led outside. Draco opened them and a gust of chilly air greeted them. Draco stated to walk outside, but Hermione stood fixedly inside the Manor.

"I don't think we should, go out here." Said Hermione, eyeing the storm. Draco walked back, and held out his hand.

"Don't you trust me?" he said.

"I do, but—Draco don't!"

The wizard suddenly grabbed Hermione by the waist and slung her onto his shoulder, the hard patter of rain drowning out Hermione's screams to reach the Manor. Draco heard them all anyway, and once they were totally out, a good fifteen feet away from the Manor, he let Hermione down, who was shivering.

"Never, ever do that again!" yelled Hermione.

"SHUT UP and LISTEN." Said Draco, the same tone of Head Boy authority in his voice.

Hermione did shut up and listened. The rain was drenching both of them, but she noticed the other sounds that the storm was making, aside from the rumbles of thunder. There was something relaxing with hearing her heartbeat, hearing the hard patter of rain around her and Draco's steady intakes of air. She looked at him, and a flash of lightning illuminated Draco's face.

Draco's head was tilted back, he was enjoying the patter of the rain on his face, and he was smiling genuinely. He was remembering all the good things that happened to him, silently thanking that he was alive and out of Azbakan, unlike his father and mother who was suffering there.

Hermione saw peace and tranquility and… happiness. It was something she never saw on anyone, not even on Harry or Ron or Ginny or anyone else. A crash of thunder echoed throughout the place, but Hermione didn't wince or flinch for once.

Time seemed to stop. Draco's hand found Hermione's and interlaced his fingers with hers, and Hermione didn't do anything to stop it. They stood there, everything they wanted to say passing between them silently, wordlessly, effortlessly. A round hour passed before Hermione spoke.

"Thank you." She said.

Draco opened his eyes, and looked at Hermione, and locked eyes with her. Slowly, slowly, Draco pulled Hermione to him, his gaze going back and forth Hermione's eyes and lips. He lowered his head towards her, Hermione could feel his breath on her face, smelling winter mint mixed with another scent Hermione couldn't decipher. An inch from each other's lips, both set of eyes closed, their lips meeting each other desperately.

They stood there, in the rain, for a good five minutes, but it seemed like five seconds to both. They stared into each other for a minute and Hermione looked away, to the storm. Then she looked back to Draco.

"If you look at it just right, it's beautiful in its own way." Said Hermione.

"I know." Said Draco, and their lips met again.

Later that night, Draco and Hermione warmed up by the fire, Draco drinking a cup of tea while Hermione sipped hot cocoa.

"Where's Aries?" asked Draco, staring into the fire. Hermione was sitting beside him, as close as she could get without actually sitting Draco's lap.

"Asleep with Scorpius." Replied Hermione.

"What?"

"Draco, they are eight years old. There's nothing wrong with them lying on a bed sleeping." Chuckled Hermione.

"Oh, right." said Draco. Then he put his arm around Hermione, to which the witch did not object.

"Why her?" Hermione suddenly said softly. Draco was about to ask 'Who?' when he realized what she was asking.

"You do remember the Marriage Law, don't you?" said Draco.

"Seeing as I was one of those who formulated the Law, yes." Replied Hermione in a slightly snappish tone.

"No need to get a bit snappy there." Smirked Malfoy, pulling Hermione closer to him. "Anyway, I have your stupid Marriage Law to blame."

"It's not stupid." Said Hermione, wriggling from his grasp, but Malfoy tightened his grip. "If it weren't for that Law, the bloodlines Greengrass, Zabini, Longbottom, Prewett, and a dozen more others would be gone in a matter of ten years. I used a Time-Turner to prove that."

"Aren't you a little perfectionist?" he replied sardonically.

"I don't get a hundred and plus on exams for nothing." Replied Hermione, to which Draco can't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." Defended Hermione, but it made Draco laugh harder.

Meanwhile…

"You saw them right? Right?" said Aries, slightly disbelievingly.

"Yes, I did." Replied Scorpius, nodding. They just witnessed Draco and Hermione get soaked in the rain, apparently enjoying it, and they KISSED. K-I-S-S-E-D-U-N-D-E-R-T-H-E-R-A-I-N. _How cliché_, thought Aries.

"Do you have any ideas why?" asked Aries, now pacing.

"No. Except that there's something going on between them. As far as I know, adults don't stand under the rain and kiss for no apparent reason." Replied Scorpius thoughtfully.

"This is an absurd theory, but… no, no, extremely impossible." Said Aries, more like to herself. "Definitely no."

"What?"said Scorpius.

"No, it's not applicable. Totally not." Said Aries.

_**Back to Draco and Hermione…**_

Both have been quiet. Four words escaped Draco's lips insensitively. Hermione instantly felt tears burn behind her eyes.

"I—I'm sorry. You don't have to answer." Said Draco sincerely_. Why do I have to ask howthe stupid Weaselbum die? _He thought.

"No, I might as well answer it, maybe I'll feel better."

"You don't really have-" Hermione silenced him by putting a finger across his lips.

"It's my decision. Now listen, and don't deny the fact that you want to hear it too."

Smirked Hermione. Draco can't help but smile.

"If you desperately need to." Teased Draco. Hermione fell silent. Draco frowned in concern and shut up.

"That's a lot better. It's not easy for me to talk about it, you know." Said Hermione softly.

"It was a simple accident. Saunders was falling-"

"Who's Saunders?" said Draco.

"Aliyah Saunders, spare Chaser of the Chudley Cannons." Replied Hermione dismissively.

"I see. Carry on."

"Saunders was falling, and Ron chased to her… apparently, they were having some sort of affair." Hermione said, whispering the last part.

"Damn him." Muttered Draco darkly.

"Anyway, he got Saunders safely and touched down, only to fly up again… and a Bludger came pelting out of nowhere… he was caught unaware. Before anyone could realize what was happening, he was on the ground, drowning in his own blood." continued Hermione, keeping tears at bay. "Then Saunders ran towards him, only to catch his last words…"

"What were his last words?"

"He… He said… "Hi Fred." "

" "Hi Fred"? "

"At least that was what they said."

"Whose they?"

"The witnesses… Aiden, Savannah, Kiep, Lesley, the other members of Chudley Cannons."

"Oh…"

Hermione sighed, and then stood up quickly.

"We should go tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Go home of course!"

_But you are home_, thought Draco. _You're home. _Of course he won't say that, at least, not now.

"Okay." Said Draco.

"Well, goodnight." Said Hermione, and left without any other word.

Draco followed Hermione with his gaze and soon proceeded to his own room.

The twins were still up, still thinking about what they just saw.

"Aries, you inherited Mummy's brains! Use them, will you?" said Scorpius, cranky because of lack of sleep.

"Oh, shut it. I am thinking." Then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What? What?" said Scorpius.

"It is possible!"

"What's possible?"

"Your father was Head Boy right?"

"Yeah."

"And my Mum is Head Girl."

"There was no other candidate, according to Father."

"…Head students share a room, don't they?"

"A Common Room, but they have different dorms."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Oh, wake up! Maybe… Maybe they kissed because-"

"Because they had shared a deeper relationship than being 'just friends'?"

"Exactly."

"But that's impossible."

"Impossible is the absence of possibility."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Why don't we bring them back together? I don't mind having a sister. Besides, it'll drive Pansy out of our lives, and that's totally awesome."

"Pansy out? Mummy in? Totally awesome!"

The twins high-fived and proceeded to make plans on how to bring Draco and Hermione together.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Finally! A DraMione scene that they're not bickering. Also, I have struck with the most absurd theory on who made the first DraMione fic. I was thinking that Emma Watson made the first fic since she had a huge crush on Tom Felton during their early years. Hmm.. What do you think? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

**Also, should I get a beta reader or not?  
**

**Take Care!**

**-Nessa**


	12. Chapter 11: For The Sake of Schemes

A/N: Hi this will be ultra quick, but I'll get back to you later! Hope you enjoy and sorry for the ULTRA LOOONNGGG wait. I hope you're still reading this! and don't forget to hit that review button!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: For The Sake Of Schemes

The next morning, a piercing cry rang throughout the Manor, waking Draco. He rushed to the source and saw the panic-stricken, heavily made-up face of Pansy Parkinson at the top of the stairs.

"Draco, Drakie, it wasn't me! T-the girl fell down, it wasn't me! It wasn't me!" said Pansy, tears streaking her make-up.

"What girl?" said Draco, and looked at the foot of the stairs. "Oh God… Oh God no…"

Aries lay at the foot of the stairs her light brown hair stained with crimson liquid that looks horribly like blood.

"Oh God no…" said Draco over and over again as he ran down the stairs. He rushed to the side of Aries and felt for a pulse. There was a pulse, but it was very faint and slow. Color was also draining from the girl's face as the pool of blood spread beneath her head.

"Witwick!" yelled Draco. A pop announced the arrival of an house-elf.

"Yes-" said the house-elf.

"Tell Hermione I'm going to St. Mungo's to bring Aries."

"Righ-"

Draco Disapparated while Pansy smirked and Disapparated too.

Draco was pacing up and down the corridor, his hand slightly stained with blood. His hair was disheveled, as if he was continuously running a hand through it during the last few minutes. A frantic Hermione appeared at the end of the corridor, and she ran headfirst to Draco.

"Where's Aries? Where's my daughter? What happened? Malfoy, Malfoy what the hell happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, fuck, I don't know!" replied Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a female voice suddenly said. Draco turned on his heel and faced the witch.

"How is she?" he said in a very worried voice.

"The girl is currently in Intensive Magical Care, she suffered severe hemorrhage and her brain had a few tender spots. There was a crack on her skull, but what really concerns us is that Blood Replenishing Potions do not have any effect on her at all." Said the MediWitch.

"She must have got that from me. Resort to Muggle means of blood transfusion. That was what they did on me anyway." Said Hermione.

"We'll try to, Ma'am. Are you the parents?" asked the MediWitch.

"I'm the mother." Said Hermione.

"I'm the fat—the godfather, I mean the godfather." Said Draco, mentally berating himself. Hermione threw him a dirty look before looking back to the MediWitch.

"Where is she?" said Hermione, an air of desperation in her voice.

"Please fill this up first ma'am, and we'll go to her room after." Replied the MediWitch calmly, and gave Hermione a long sheet of parchment.

Hermione sat down and conjured a bottle of ink and a quill, but her hands were shaking so badly that she can't write a legible letter. She handed it over to Draco.

"Write it for me, will you?" she said. Draco reluctantly agreed.

He looked at the parchment. It asked for a lot of information about the child. The first one was name. _First Name: _Aries Emily _Middle Name: _Granger _Last Name:… _ Last name… Draco was so tempted to write Malfoy. But he knew, according to Hermione's letter that was included in Scorpius' papers that she manipulated (through her high stature in Ministry, much to her guilt) to be in compliance with the Malfoys' rules. (_More like Malfoys' image_, Hermione wrote.) He was certain that Aries' papers were just the same. So, he illegibly wrote Weasley in Last Name. He knew for a fact that Weasley was legally and biologically (to the eyes of many) Aries' father. He frowned at the thought. Everything else was dictated to him by Hermione. He had another problem with writing in the _Parents _section of the file. He was so tempted to write Hermione Jean Malfoy nee Granger and Draco Hyperion Malfoy, but steered himself away from the idea and wrote Weasley and Ron's name illegibly (again).

He gave the paper to Hermione who gave it to a nearby MediWitch. Ten minutes later, they were standing before a seemingly innocent white door, with a placard of Weasley, Aries on the door. Draco reached out and opened the door, which revealed Aries on a cot, peacefully and unnervingly calm.

Hermione walked slowly towards Aries and ran a finger down Aries' nose, and tears started to escape from her eyes.

"My baby… Poor little Aries… My poor little Emily…" Hermione said softly, tears flowing down her cheeks. She took Aries' hand and kissed it, and then sat on the nearby chair.

Draco was speechless. He saw females cry at a daily basis. Tortured women and girls when he was still a Death Eater, his mother, wives of his friends and a lot more, but he never felt sympathy, much less empathy towards these women. But Hermione's different. He can feel the sorrow, the agony, the pain, the worry that Hermione's feeling. He can see how much it pained her to see her—their—child like this, peaceful under the influence of magic and sleeping under the influence of potions that wear away. This girl, this child that was lying on the bed was very much loved and very much cared for, and for a mother to see her child like this, it was torture, way more painful than the Cruciatus Curse, way more degrading than Mudblood and way more heavy than all the planets weighed together.

He approached the bed and looked at Aries. the girl resembled Hermione, like a carbon copy. There was no denying that. But, if you look closely, you'll that she has some pointed features and the same shape of eyes as Draco. The way her lips curved when she sleeps also resembles his. Picking up the girl's hands, he saw that they were delicately and perfectly shaped, with long fingers and small fingernails. He sighed and laid Aries' hands back to where they originally belonged.

Draco stood up, squared his shoulders and muttered a quick goodbye to Hermione. He needed to know what happened.


	13. Chapter 12: For The Sake of the Truth

**A/N: Another chapter up! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Sorry for this quite short chapter, but it just wants to get out of my mind and be posted here. Er, dunno if that made sense. Also, I'm sorry if I'm sort of neglecting my other fic, Last Hope, but I can't seem to work on two different fics with the same characters at the same time. So, I guess you'll be hearing from Last Hope after I finish this one up. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: For the Sake of the Truth

"Daddy…?" said Scorpius tentatively, testing the waters.

"Yes?" Draco replied tiredly

"I saw her. She did it."

"Who?"

"Pansy."

"What?"

"S-She warned me not to speak out, but I know I should. She pushed Aries off the stairs, Daddy. Pansy threatened to push me down as well but I swore not to tell."

"What else are you keeping from me?"

"N-nothing.."

"Scorpius." Draco said sternly

"She invites Mr. Zabini over when you're gone or busy! They do things! She tortures me! She slaps me, she hurts me, she berates me! Daddy, please, please don't marry her! She said the moment she say I do is the moment I get shipped off to Dreamland! Forever!" Scorpius yelled, tears flowing from his eyes. "She wants to kill me, Dad."

Draco froze. He never knew any of this. He could've never known. For all he knew he could have married the bitch and practically sold off his son to hell.

"Scorpius…" he said, and took the boy into his arms, settling him on his lap, his arms enveloped the kid, his hand smoothing down the boy's hair and his chin resting on the boy's head. "Oh, God…"

Scorpius cried, leaning on his father's chest and clutching on Draco desperately. He sobbed, he just let it all out, he didn't know how heavy those secrets were, and now he felt free, but afraid, terribly, horribly afraid.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"Sshh… Papa's here, Papa won't let harm near, Papa will make sure you're safe, Papa won't let bad things rear…" Draco said, rocking his child, tears forming in his eyes.

An hour later, Scorpius fell into a deep sleep. He was walking through a long hallway, and he could hear soft piano music. He followed the music and came into a large mahogany door. He pushed it and it opened silently, and it revealed a spacious ballroom of some sort. Someone was dancing, and he recognized it immediately. It was Aries, dancing ballet, her moves graceful, intricate, hypnotizing. Scorpius watched silently, and the music drew to an end, and so did Aries' steps. She finally noticed Scorpius and the boy walked towards her.

"That was very beautiful." Scorpius said.

"What are you doing here?" replied Aries softly.

"I… I don't know."

"You shouldn't be here."

"But why?"

"Go back… They need you."

"Aries…"

"Go, Scorpius! Go, before it's too late!"

"I don't understand…"

"Scorpius, go back. They need you. I need you. Go back!"

"Aries…"

"Go back!"

Aries faded into nothingness, but her voice echoed throughout the room. Scorpius closed his eyes and opened them again, only to find himself back in his father's arms.

"Father, Aries needs us." He said. Just then, Draco felt a heavy weight settle on his chest, and it had nothing to do with Scorpius. Something isn't right.

Draco stood up, pulling his son up with him and he quickly Apparated to St. Mungo's. There, not even pausing they ran up to the lift, cursing it silently for going slowly. Reaching the floor where Aries is confined, they rushed out of the lift and ran to Aries' room, where they saw Hermione outside, and she was sobbing.

"Hermione, Hermione what happened?" asked Draco worriedly.

"Sh-she suddenly stopped breathing, then muttered incoherent words…" a piercing cry resonated from the room, and fresh tears flowed out of Hermione's eyes. She covered her mouth and collapsed on one of the waiting chairs by the door. Draco embraced Hermione, stroking her hair, while Scorpius watched silently.

"It was some sort of seizure, and she wasn't breathing, but she kept on muttering. I thought she was waking up, I called the doctors, but once they touched her, she began screaming." Said Hermione in between sobs.

Scorpius listened, and his dream, particularly the music, came back to him in one blow. His eyes brightened.

"Music." He said cheerfully. The two adults looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, still sobbing.

"Music!" repeated Scorpius.

"Scorpius, we don't understand." Said Draco.

"Don't you get it? Aries is troubled, she's scared, her brain is looking for something, and maybe, just maybe, it's music." Said Scorpius, his eyes bright and excited. "I'll play! I'll play the piano for her!"

"Scorpius, are you sure about this?"

"Very much so."

Hermione opened the door, the MediWitches didn't close it properly. Draco conjured a small piano, and the MediWitches stopped. One approached them, but Draco held up a hand.

"Let us try this. If it doesn't work, we'll go out on our own terms." Said Draco.

The MediWitches moved away from the bed, they knew better than antagonize a Malfoy. Draco levitated the piano nearer the bed and Scorpius ragged a chair towards it, then sat with such grace and poise it competed with a swan's. He began to play, his fingers finding their own places, striking the ivory with the correct timing. It was the same piece that he heard in his dream, and even though he didn't know it consciously, his subconscious knew it perfectly.

Aries started to quiet down, gradually. Her expression softened, until it was purely peaceful. Scorpius finished the piece and Aries opened her eyes, smiled and closed her eyes again. This time, something beeped. it was long at first, then it stopped, it beeped again and stopped until it found a rhythm, a calm one. The MediWitches sighed in relief and smiled. Hermione's tears stopped, and she rushed to the side of Aries, hugging the girl softly.

"Aries… Aries… My poor little Emily…" she said.

* * *

A/N: Wow, quite emotional chapter up there. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I kinda rushed this one. I'll get back to it later to correct those mistakes, don't worry.

Also, I want to see (er, read) your suggestions. Please choose one: Longer chapters with longer time gaps or shorter chapters with shorter time gaps?

Any of the two would work for me, but I want to hear what you prefer.

Hugs and Kisses,

Nessa

P.S. Don't forget to review!

P.P.S. Please check out my original story on FictionPress, it's under the same penname, maturelyimmature. :D

P.P.P.S. I'll just reply to your reviews privately, unless you want a shout out, or if I think that your question/review needs to be explained in public. :D


	14. 131For The Sake of Forgotten Yesterdays

A/N: Hello people! Well, I suppose I have to cut this chapter into three to four parts, since it's ultra long (longer than the first chapter) and my computer's very cooperative that if you upload a large file, it'll shut down. Nice eh? Well, anyway, here's part one, and I really really hope you like it. :) Also, check out my profile, where you'll find my story banner for this story. I hope that it'll be obvious enough who's who. :D

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen: Part One: For The Sake of Forgotten Yesterdays_**

_**Three months later…**_

Aries stayed in comatose for two and a half months, in which Hermione rarely left her daughter's side.

Draco and Hermione were at the Hospital's lobby, just from the Finance department, where they paid for Aries' fees, since the girl was proclaimed completely healthy. They left Scorpius and Aries upstairs together with Ginny.

A MediWitch approached them carefully.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley?" said the MediWitch.

"Yes, er," Hermione looked at the MediWitch's nameplate. "er, Rosaline?"

"Aries is looking for you. You might want to hurry up." Replied the MediWitch. Worried, Draco and Hermione hurried to the lift and to Aries' room. There, they saw Aries teaching Scorpius how to play hopscotch.

"No, first you throw your marker to the first square, then you skip that square and jump to the other squares then back. Like this." said Aries and played hopscotch on the makeshift hopscotch board. "See, that's how you do it."

Draco cleared his throat. The two kids turned, saw their parents and ran to them excitedly.

"Father!" said Scorpius, while Aries was kissing her mother repeatedly.

"You okay?" asked Hermione.

"A-okay!" replied the kid, flashing two thumbs-up.

Hermione grinned. "We'll go home then." She said, standing up to fetch Aries' bag.

"Mummy, why don't we go to that Muggle theme park again? The one with the ultra big carousel? The big, big sparkly and shiny one?" said Aries, even emphasizing with her hands.

"Hmm, I guess that'd be okay." Said Hermione.

"_Yes!_" sadi Aries, then turned to Scorpius. "Wanna come?"

"Uh…" replied Scorpius, then looked at Draco. The ex-Slytherin nodded.

"Perfecto." said Aries with flourish. "Oh, Scorp, you should see the carousel! It's to _die _for!"

"Carousels are Aries' favorites. Her lifetime goal is to ride all the carousels in the whole world." Hermione said to Draco. The blonde smiled in reply.

"Oh wait, I need to say goodbye to Aunt Ginny and little Lex!" said Aries, and ran to the obviously pregnant redhead.

"Take care, mademoiselle." Ginny said, embracing the girl.

"Will do." Replied Aries, and then kissed Ginny's tummy. "See you soon little Lex!" the girl whispered, then went back to Hermione.

"Remember, Gin, if anything happens, give one loud yell, okay? It's a hospital, someone's bound to hear you. Better yet-" said Hermione, but Ginny cut her off with a glare. "Okay, okay, I was just suggesting that you take some time off!"

"What about my patients?" retorted Ginny. "Those cute and adorable youngsters…"

Hermione laughed. "I get your point, Gin. Just take care okay?" said Hermione.

"I know, 'Mione, believe me, I _know_." Ginny smirked. "Now, off you go! Carousel's waiting…"

* * *

A/N: Aries' attachment towards carousels are based on childhood memories. So is the rhyme that Draco told Scorpius last chapter, which is why it's 'Papa' and not 'Father' or 'Daddy'. :)

Click that review button!


	15. 132For The Sake of Forgotten Yesterdays

A/N: Woohoo! ANother chapter down! I'm going to post the other parts of this chapter, but can you please re\view each part? Thankies.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen, Part Two: For The Sake of Forgotten Yesterdays_**

The quartet went out of the hospital together, Aries' voice excitedly telling stories, while Scorpius listened raptly. Aries didn't even feel the side-effects of Side-Along Apparition due to excitement.

"Wow." Said Scorpius, once they saw the theme park.

"See? I told you it's wonderland!" Aries said smugly. "Wait till you get inside. It's breath taking!"

"Aries, where did you learn all of that words?" exclaimed Hermione, laughing.

"Books here, books there, books everywhere!" replied Aries, looking at her right, then to her left and then twirled around.

"Er, Granger?" said Draco, rubbing his nape.

"It's Weasley." Sighed Hermione. "But, anyway, why?"

"Do you have Muggle money for this? 'Cause I don't." said Draco, looking at the pavement.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have my credit card." Replied Hermione, then turned to the ticket booth. "Eight tickets please, yes, I'll be using my Master Card."

The lady inside the booth punched a few numbers and printed out eight tickets and a receipt, which Hermione took gratefully. A few moments later, Aries was trying to pick the tickets.

"Oh, Mummy, Mummy, let me do it! Pretty please Mummy?" said Aries, clasping her hands together.

"Okay, okay." Said Hermione and gave a ticket to Aries. "One at a time, okay?"

Aries nodded vigorously and ran off to the carousel, with the other three behind her.

"Scorpius, hey Scorpius, come on, look here." Said Aries, and then looked up at the rather handsome clerk. "Can I do it sir? Please?"

"Sure thing." said the clerk and even helped Aries to step on a stool.

"Scorpius, this is how you do it." said Aries. "Make sure the ticket is flat, and then you insert it here, press this button, and then wait for the beep, and pull it out."

She showed Scorpius how with two tickets and then let Scorpius do the other two tickets. Scorpius' eyes gleamed with pride and amazement as he watched the machine do its work. As they waited for the carousel to stop, Aries talked even more.

"You gotta ride the horses. They go up and down like that" she pointed to the carousel, "and then a few more even moves like a real horse!" Aries squealed in excitement.

"We have horses at the Manor. We can ride then if you like. I don't like horses much, but they're pretty amazing." Said Scorpius. Then he looked at the carousel, and seeing it slow down, he said. "Oh look, it's slowing down!"

Aries grinned at the clerk and practically dragged Scorpius on the carousel with the adults behind them.

"Mum, let's go up." Said Aries and with Hermione's nod, she ran up. "Race you!"

"Take care!" said Draco, running up too but Hermione stopped him.

"Let them. This is completely safe, and the stairs are completely slip free." She said reassuringly. Draco nodded and climbed up the stairs instead, led by Hermione.

The two kids have already chosen their horses, twin palominos with red (for Scorpius) and green (for Aries) saddles. The adults helped them up, made sure that they were completely safe and then sat in an open carriage-like seat just behind the twins.

The carousel started to move and soft instrumental music floated in the air.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Draco suddenly said.

"Of course not! At least, not now." Replied Hermione. Draco sighed.

"Hermione, look. We've been together for two months now, and the kids are really close. Nothing's gonna go wrong. Pansy doesn't even owl anymore." He said.

"Look Malfoy, it's not as if that secret is just a simple birthday party. It's basically their life and I'm happy with my daughter's life, thank you very much. Besides, how do you think they'll react? Aries, for one thing, grew up thinking that Ron's her father, and that's almost nine years." Hermione said.

"But that's all lies. That's what it is. Lies. Lies. Lies." Replied Draco. "why don't we forget about this for a moment and simply enjoy the ride."

"Much, much better." Said Hermione.

They were quiet for a few moments, and it was getting awkward.

"Hermione, why don't we get married? That way, we don't have to explain to the kids." Said Draco.

"What about Pansy?"

"What about her? Seriously, Hermione, I just proposed to her because of my father. I don't want pug-faced children you know. Besides, she's trying to kill my son."

"Pansy's trying to kill Scorpius?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I have Aurors on her tail. She'll be in Azkaban before she even says 'I do'." Draco smirked, while Hermione sighed with relief.

The ride was over too fast, much to the twin's disappointment. Aries was still chattering about the theme park.

"Mummy, Mummy, let's go to the Bumper Cars! Please?" said Aries.

"Okay. But we'll go home, okay?" said Hermione.

"Already?"

"Honey, it's nearly seven in the evening." Replied Hermione. "Besides, it's been ages since we last went home."

"But I don't want to go home. Daddy won't be there, but his things will be." Said Aries. "It'll just make you cry."

"We can't hide from sorrow forever. We have to go home." Hermione said.

"I don't want to go home!" yelled Aries and took off.

"Aries!" said Hermione and started to follow the girl, but Draco stopped her.

"Let me." Draco said. Hermione nodded and Draco followed Aries, through the help of a Tracking Charm. He found her by the swing area near the fountain.

"Leave me alone." Said Aries once she noticed Draco.

"WE have to talk Aries." replied Draco.

"I don't want to talk. Daddy's the one who talks to me at times like this. I want my Daddy." Replied Aries.

"Aries.." said Draco, he looked up to force the tears back. "Aries, I am your Daddy."

* * *

A/N: Uh-huh. Evil me for that cliff hanger. Don't hex me! Reviews would much better. :P

-Nessa


	16. 133For the Sake of Forgotten Yesterdays

A/N: Last part of chapter thirteen. Happy Halloween people! I'm gonna be a corpse bride doll. what about you?

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Part Three: For The Sake of Forgotten Yesterdays**

Aries looked at him, and then shook her head. Draco crouched before her and wiped the tears that had flowed out of the girl's eyes.

"Don't you see it? The resemblance between us?" said Draco.

"What resemblance?" said Aries.

"Our eyes, our attitude. Your hair's not as light as mine, but it's blonde. We have the same long fingers, even the same expression while sleeping." Said Draco. So sincerely that Aries almost believed him.

"Liar." Said Aries.

"Have you ever wondered why you grew up in a Gryffindor environment yet wish you were in Slytherin? Or why you and Scorpius immediately had a connection? How about why your eyes are grey while no one else does? How about your hair?" Draco pulled Aries into a hug and whispered, "Because you are mine, my daughter."

The hug explained everything for Aries. There was something in it that she never felt before, as if the missing piece of her life was finally found.

"D-Daddy…" said Aries, and hugged Draco back. Draco tightened the hug in reply then pulled away.

"You must not tell anyone, not even Scorpius or your Mummy." Said Draco, his voice slightly shaky. Aries nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Are you sleepy?"

"I want Mummy." Said Aries sleepily.

Draco picked her up and Aries contentedly rested her head on Draco's shoulder, rubbing her nose. "Come on. Let's go and find Mummy and Scorpius." He said. Aries nodded once in reply.

Draco found Hermione and Scorpius by the cotton candy stand.

"Oh, she fell asleep." Said Hermione. "Let me take her."

Draco let Hermione take Aries and then put his hands in his pocket. Scorpius was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hermione, why don't you go and stay at my house?" said Draco. "Not at the Manor, but at my house. Where I brought you after the party?"

"I think that's too invading for you. We'll go home instead." Replied Hermione.

"No, not at all. After all…" Draco smirked, while Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, alright." Said Hermione. She didn't want to see Ron's things. Not now.

"Hang on then." Said Draco, and made sure that the kids were safely held, before he Apparated to the border of Bordeaux, France. "Bienvenue, Mademoiselle Granger."

"Wait, are you saying that you brought me to France on _that_ night?" said Hermione incredulously. Draco nodded.

"Father, I'm sleepy." Scorpius suddenly said.

"I'll bathe you first, okay?" replied Draco. Scorpius nodded and let his father pick him up.

"Esna will show you to a room now Missus." A house-elf said, and went to lead the way.

The house-elf led them upstairs, to a room with an ivory-white door with little pink flowers and blue birds. Esna opened the door and Hermione couldn't help but gasp.

It was a beautiful pink and blue nursery, with two poster beds just the right size for Scorpius and Aries. A door was open by the right side of the room, and Hermione settled Aries first on the lavish pink bed before going to the open door. It was a bathroom, with mint-green floor tiles and wonderful kid-oriented walls. There was a large bath tub and Scorpius was inside, while Draco bathed the child gently. Hermione noticed how adept Draco was with Scorpius. He knew how to support the head, back and neck, he knew how to gently untangle the boy's hair without pain, and best of all, he knew how to keep the soap away from Scorpius' face. Draco drained the bath and rinsed Scorpius as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"All done." Said Draco, helping Scorpius stand up carefully and he wrapped him up with a fluffy blue towel from a nearby rack, in which Hermione noticed a fluffy pink towel hung up as well.

Draco dried Scorpius and dressed him in red pajamas, and then cradled the kid, and turned. He saw Hermione and smiled. Hermione returned the smile and took Scorpius from Draco.

"Let me." She said, and Draco obliged.

Hermione settled Scorpius on the blue bed, tucking in the child.

"Good night, Mother, Father…" said Scorpius, smiled and slept. Draco sat by Hermione, watching Scorpius sleep, and then beckoned Hermione out of the room.

At the door, Draco pointed to the lights and they went off, while the ceiling glowed softly with the constellations Draco, Scorpio, Aries and Libra. Draco kissed Hermione on her right hand.

"You are the Libra, the Balance of my life." He said, and kissed Hermione on the lips passionately in which the witch responded with the same force.

* * *

A/N: If you're thinking what I'm thinking after that last part, you're correct. Something happened. Perhaps. Let's all find out in the next chapter. And I sadly announce that I've finished this, and we're very near the end. Thank you to all my avid readers!

Please review, and enjoy your day.

-Nessa

P.S. This is just a mini-poll, and I hope you participate. Just include the letter of your answer in your review. :D It would mean a lot for me if you do!

What do you think is Pansy Parkinson doing?

a. moping around

b. planning revenge

c. rotting in azbakan

d. others (please specify)


	17. Chapter 14: For The Sake of Emotions

Chapter Fourteen: For The Sake of Emotions

"Good Morning Mummy." Said Aries, kissing Hermione. Aries and Scorpius have tracked down Draco and Hermione in a room, sharing a bed.

"Good Morning, Little Star." Replied Hermione sleepily, and then sat up slowly. Scorpius has climbed on the bed and was currently tickling Draco in the ear to wake him up.

"Father…" whispered Scorpius and Draco slowly opened his eyes, and smiled at Scorpius.

"Yes, good morning you little snake." Said Draco with a chuckle. He sat up and motioned for Aries to come up the bed, which the girl happily agreed too.

"What do you want for breakfast? I'll cook." Said Draco.

"No, no, no, no, Dad, you won't." replied Scorpius, which made Aries and Hermione laugh. "Last time you cooked breakfast was the first time the kitchens got burned to crisp."

Draco grunted and sighed, then leaned on the headboard, which made the two girls laugh louder.

"I'll cook then." Said Hermione, stifling her laughter. "Come on my sous chef. I think I need some help."

Aries grinned and followed Hermione out of the room, taking one glance at Draco. Scorpius snuggled to his father once the door closed.

"Father, if I ask you something, would you answer it truthfully?" he said.

"Of course."

"Father, what's the name of my mother?"

"Little boy, don't be too curious…"

"For time will come when you'll see things in focus… I know Dad, but you can't hide that from me forever." Said Scorpius.

"Don't worry Scorpius, you'll know it very, very soon."

Aries and Hermione went to kitchens and started to prepare a simple breakfast. Aries mixed the pancake batter while Hermione cut the fruits and squeezed the oranges. When the batter was ready, Hermione cooked it while Aries arranged the table. A full half-hour later, breakfast was ready.

"Esna, please call Draco and Scorpius." Aries said to the elf. Hermione amazed to see how naturally she did it, even though she never had experience with house-elves.

The house-elf nodded and went off with a crack and minutes later, the two boys were running to the kitchens.

"Me first!" yelled Scorpius, sitting on his place.

"Okay, you win this time." Replied Draco, who was panting heavily. Hermione smiled and Summoned a towel, and proceeded to dry Scorpius and Draco. Then she sat across Draco while Aries sat across Scorpius.

"Smells lovely, Mum." Said Scorpius.

"I'll bet it is." Said Draco, and served Scorpius, then himself, while Hermione did the same with Aries.

They ate quietly for a while, and Aries couldn't take the silence. It was usually chatty back at home.

"Mummy, why is it that I felt completely safe on that cute pink bed last night? As if it was made for me and that I belonged there?" Aries said. Draco looked at Hermione knowingly, and Hermione averted her eyes from him.

"Honey, maybe it was made for you." Said Hermione. "Maybe it was for a very special star princess… named Aries."

"Ooh." Said Aries, then resumed her breakfast.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who was smirking at her while holding his fork perpendicular to his plate. Hermione returned the smirk which surprised Draco and made Hermione laugh, making the kids look at their parents quizzically.

"Later?" said Draco.

"Later." Replied Hermione, nodding.

_**flashback**_

The kiss brought Draco and Hermione to Draco's bed, sated and naked under the covers. Draco caressed Hermione cheek and then sat up. Hermione copied his move and sat down with her knees pulled towards her. Draco watched her get settles, and then looked away.

"I think we should tell them." He said, not looking at Hermione.

"Why though? Why make life much more complicated?" replied Hermione, setting her chin on the top of her knees.

"They have a right to know, Hermione. Besides, Aries already knows, and she took it well."

"_You_ _told them already_?"

"_Her_ already." Draco met Hermione's eyes

"Without my permission?" Hermione replied incredulously

"Obviously." Draco said with a slight smirk.

"You're impossible."

"Proud of it." Draco smirked completely, nearly creeping Hermione out.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore that."

"No, seriously, they need to know. I won't rest until they know."

"I don't know…"

"Please, Hermione."

"Okay, suppose we do tell them. What if they suddenly hate us and scorn us? What if they hate me?"

"You're over reacting Hermione. Look, when I told Aries, sure, she was skeptical, but she accepted it fully once I explained it. Scorpius, on the other hand, has longed for a mother ever since he was born, all the girls I've dated weren't good enough for him. He wants to meet his mother. You've seen him around you, he's completely at ease. Telling him you're his Mum would be like giving him a wand." Said Draco.

"I suppose you're right, but…"

"I'll be right beside you. If they'll hate you, then they'll hate me as well."

"What about her?"

Draco looked at Hermione with confusion and then realization set in.

"Pansy."

Hermione nodded mutely, her eyes expectant.

"Well, after what Scorpius has told me, she won't be able to set a foot in England anymore, much less the Wizarding World. I've got my connections, spies everywhere. Laying a hand on my child, fuck, she signed her own ticket to hell. She might survive in Muggle Land for a few years, but that's a point-five possibility."

"SO you're not going to marry her anymore…?"

"Yes. I'm marrying you."

Draco reached for a small box laying by the candle lamp on the bedside table. He opened it and took the ring in it, and gave it to Hermione. Hermione gasped, and looked at the ring.

"Draco…" she hissed, while Draco smiled.

"Not here though." He said. "Get dressed, quickly."

Hermione stared at Draco for a minute and then stood up from the bed and got dressed in simple Muggle clothes. When they were ready, Draco took Hermione's hand and Disapparated to the eye of London.

They waited for their turn on the tall Ferris Wheel and when they got to the top, Draco played out his plan.

"Look there!" he said. Hermione looked behind her in curiosity but found nothing.

"Draco there's-" and then she looked at what's Draco's holding.

It was a small red box, with the slightest bit of silver shimmer. Back at the bedroom a few minutes ago, it was a simple platinum band with a huge solitaire diamond stud. This ring was more to her taste—a simple three band platinum ring joined together by a column of small diamond studs between smaller studs of rubies and onyxes. Gothic, but elegant.

"I didn't think that you and Pansy would have the same taste, so I brought this ring, just in case." Said Draco. He knelt on one knee and presented the ring to Hermione.

"Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione was speechless for a moment. Then her eyes teared up and she hugged Draco.

"Yes!" she said. "Yes, oh merlin, yes!"

Draco returned the hug and then let go, taking Hermione's hand and slipping the ring on her finger and kissing her hand, her cheek and then her lips. After that long kiss, they sat back and enjoyed the view.

_**end of flashback**_

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco led the twins to the living room.

"You're going us something, aren't you?" said Aries.

"Well, yes…" said Hermione.

"Let me guess, you're getting married?" replied Aries.

"They are?" said Scorpius.

"Just look at that ring, Scorp. It screams bloody marriage."

"Aries! Where did you learn that word?"

"Viktor… Krum." Aries meekly.

"Oh, I am so going to have a talk with that man!"

"You've saying that for years and years. It never happens." Replied Aries.

"Oh-kay… Back to business. Little Aries here spilled the beans. I have more to tell." Intervened Draco. "Come here Scorpius."

Scorpius timidly obeyed. He sat on his father's lap and Draco embraced him.

"Can you tell us how your Mum looks like and all the other things you know about her?" said Draco.

"But you know that."

"Just tell us."

"Uhm, my Mum has brown curly hair, brown eyes, a kind smile, a small straight nose, and a petite figure. I have the exact shape and color of her eyes. I also have a sister, who is with her, and my sister has brown-blonde hair, grey eyes and I… I want to meet them and I want to tell them how much I love them and I wish they're right and that I know their name." said Scorpius, his eyes misting.

Hermione felt a tear escape her eye, followed by another one, and another and another. She felt Aries hug her and she hugged her back.

"I know, Mum. I know." Whispered Aries. "Just tell him."

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears away. Draco was holding Scorpius, soothing the now crying boy. They locked gazes and Draco seemed to say, 'See, this is your fault.'

"Scorpius, can you give me a hug?" said Hermione. Scorpius nodded and pulled away from is father.

"I'm going to tell you something… Will you be a good boy and listen?" said Hermione, and with Scorpius' nod, she drew in a shaky breath and continued. "I'm your Mummy… and Aries is your sister…"

Scorpius looked at Hermione, and then pulled away from her.

"You're lying!" he said, stomping his feet. "If you are my Mummy, why didn't you tell me at once?"

"Scorpius…"

"Father said that my Mummy loves me very much, and if you do, you should have told me at once!"

Aries stepped before Scorpius and stared into his eyes intently. Scorpius can't move, he seems transfixed, his eyes still pouring out angry tears.

"_You look like my Mummy!"_

"_Pansy, don't!"_

"_I won't tell! I won't tell! I promise!"_

"_Stop please, Stop!"_

"_I won't tell my father!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_Father! Father! Help me!"_

"_You filthy little half blood! You don't deserve to be a Malfoy!"_

"_You're scum! You're mud! You should be thrown to muck, just like yourself!"_

"_You're a filthy, muddy Squib! You haven't shown any sign of magic yet! Mudblood!"_

"Get out! Get out of my mind!" Scorpius suddenly said, but cannot break his eye contact with Aries, who continued to peruse his mind.

Scorpius stared into Aries intently, and then, as if time stood still, everything went quiet… and then light of some sort came from Scorpius' fingers, and his brown eyes suddenly glowed red.

"I _said_, get OUT OF MY MIND!" said Scorpius.

"I will, if you control yourself and your magic." Replied Aries coolly.

Draco and Hermione watched this exchange mutely. Don't get me wrong, they tried to intervene, but some sort of shield enclosed the twins, rebuffing the couple.

"I am not a Squib, I will show you, I will show her!" yelled Scorpius, and started to disappear.

"No you don't!" said Aries, and shot a red flash to Scorpius, knocking down the boy. Scorpius stood up anyway, nonplussed.

"_Sectumsempra_!" said Scorpius, and the curse hurtled towards Aries, who crossed her arms in front of her.

"_Protego Maxima!_" Aries yelled. The curse rebounded and made its way towards Scorpius.

"No! Scorpius, get out of the way!" Draco yelled.

Hermione, distressed by the events, run towards Scorpius, somehow breaking the barrier which kept them out a while ago, and blocked the curse.


	18. Chapter 15: For The Sake of Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. COPY RIGHT IS TO J.K. ROWLING

* * *

A/N:

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!** I changed my mind. Not trick or treating after all. LOL!

I'm gonna be a little buzzkill and leave you hanging. Let's head over to little Pansy-hose (Kill me now. Kill me. :P) and see what she's up to. :D hey, not my fault, you asked what she's doing. I know, I know. Evil me. :P

Aaaand…. I must warn you for Rated M language. Some people just can't talk with profanities. Haha

also, do check out my two new fics, Mine at I loved you first. :D Review, okay?

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: For The Sake of Revenge**

"Really, babe, do you really need to waste galleons on two Azkaban punching bags?" said Blaise, lighting a cigarette.

"I do, Blaise, and seriously, to get Malfoy's fortune, I need all the advantages and cunning I can have. Draco's afraid of Lucius and too soft for Narcissa. He'll marry me out of fear and pity from his parents. And then I'll do a Kristina Blaise and kill Draco, his little Squib, and then Lucius and Narcissa. I get the money, marry you, and live life like crazy. Just imagine… We'll be swimming in money. Not to mention _yours_." Said Pansy, scratching Blaise's bare chest seductively.

"We just finished having sex three times straight, babe, Lay off for a minute or two." Said Blaise, removing Pansy's hand from his chest.

"But I just can't get enough of you." Replied Pansy.

"If things are going my way, I'd fuck you until you can't walk straight Pans, but I'm a wizard, not a superhuman." Replied Blaise. "Why don't you just put your mouth where it should be and give me back some pleasure I deserve, you slut."

"If I just didn't love you, I'd hex you into the next millennium for calling me a slut. But I'm your slut, and I better be the only one." said Pansy, before descending down Blaise's body…

"Oh, Pansy dear, you don't know how much this means. I am forever grateful! Just tell me, I'll give you anything!" said Narcissa Malfoy.

"_Any_thing?" replied Pansy, her eyebrow lifting.

"Yes, we'll give you _any_thing you ask." Said Lucius.

"Hmm, not much, really." Said Pansy. "I just want to be your son's wife, but I think he's fallen for a Mudblood."

"A MUDBLOOD?" said Lucius incredulously.

"Yes, sir, I believe that he is now engaged to Mudblood Granger."

"I need a talk with that boy." Said Lucius, his eyes stormy.

"Not so fast _Lord_ Malfoy." Said Pansy. "I think we need some plans first."

"Plans?"

"Yes, after all, a wise man does not go to war unarmed."

"Well.."

"Let's see… How about I talk to Draco first, try to… talk him out of that poor excuse for marriage and if he doesn't cooperate, we'll resort to your terms, which are…"

"Separating the two and forcing Draco to marry Pansy whatever happens." Said Blaise.

"Hmm, seems like it's all arranged then." Said Narcissa pensively.

"I won't be too sure _Lady_ Malfoy. We need to get you out of those… _rags_." Said Pansy, wrinkling her nose.

"Don't remind me." Snapped Narcissa.

_**Three hours later…**_

"All set?" said Pansy.

"Yes." Replied the two Malfoys.

"No!" said Aries, and her innate magic taking control, she used a stream of water to engulf the curse and douse it, and then use another stream to distract Scorpius. The boy was surprised by the cold water and knocked out.

Draco rushed to Hermione, who had her eyes shut tight.

"Hermione, Hermione, it's alright." Draco said, shaking Hermione. The witch opened her eyes and clutched to Draco for a second before rushing to Aries. Draco, as if remembering what happened, rushed to Scorpius.

"Aries? Aries, princess, wake up." Said Hermione, lightly tapping the girl's cheek while cradling the girl's head and upper body. Across the room, Draco was doing the same with Scorpius.

"What is this _mess_, son?" said a voice from the doorway.

* * *

A/N: Now, it doesn't take a genius to know who talked last, right? I know, it's a short and cliffhanger chappie, but hey, all fair's in love and war!

Don't forget to review!

BTW, if you have time, head over to YouTube and subscribe to my channel, Bored0mStrikes. It would mean a lot!

P.S. What do you think of the poster? If you haven't seen it yet, here's the link. Just remove ze spaces.

http: / .tumblr. com /tumblr_lb358iub9J1qadmaxo1_500 .jpg

I just realized that I didn't have any A/N last chapter. Sorry!I think my updates are gonna be slow again, since sembreak's over in 30 hours.

-Nessa


	19. Chapter 16: For The sake Of Bamboozle

A/N: Rather curious title eh? I'd say that you'll enjoy this chapter very much, yes, very mucho. LOL. READ ONN!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: For The Sake of Bamboozle**

Draco and Hermione looked up, and saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy staring down at them, disgust evident in their faces.

"I didn't raise you to love mud… and whatever it contains." Said Narcissa, glaring at Hermione, who glared back.

"Who are these urchins?" spat Lucius.

"Now, now, Lord Malfoy, it won't so to ruin plans, won't it?" said Pansy, sauntering in.

"Parkinson." Said Malfoy through gritted teeth. "I put up wards not to let you in here."

"Oh, surnames then, _Malfoy_?" replied Pansy. "and did you know that if you use the Floo, wards don't take effect? For the _second_ best in our year, you're quite dim."

"Get. Out." Said Malfoy, reaching for his wand.

"Not so fast." Said Blaise, Accio-ing Hermione and Draco's wand.

"Zabini?" said Hermione. "What are you doing here?"

"You know each other?" said Malfoy incredulously.

"Yeah, she was a _great_ afternoon fuck." Said Blaise casually. "I'm a man too, you know."

Hermione reddened and turned away from Draco. She did sleep with Blaise, but she was drugged and rather knocked out. She wouldn't even know about it if Blaise hadn't forced her down a Pensieve of her own memories, and another round of his own.

"Granger, get the kids out of here. Now." Said Draco coldly, and Hermione immediately felt something shatter between them. Wordlessly, she obeyed.

"Where are you going?" said Lucius accusatively.

"I'm going to take our children away from your… insolence." Replied Hermione scathingly and grabbed the two kids.

"Oh, and by the way, Parkinson, did you know that _I _don't need a wand to Apparate?" Hermione lashed out before disappearing with a pop.

Once Hermione was gone, Draco had already composed a face of indifference, the very same face he wore fifteen years ago, in front of his father and the Wizengamot. He morphed back to the old Draco, the one who never lets an opportunity to scorn Weasleys, lash at Hermione, insult Harry and boast.

"Father, Mother. I didn't know you were already out of Azkaban." Said Draco in a cold voice.

"Skip the formalities, Draco, we need to talk." Said Lucius.

"Oh, not following the plan then?" interrupted Pansy.

"Have you heard of cunning, Miss Parkinson?" said Narcissa.

"What? What about my money?" replied Pansy.

"Not to worry, we paid it back. Seven million Galleons plus a million more, as charity. We've heard that you rather went bankrupt." Said Narcissa.

Lucius smirked and all of a sudden, the fireplace roared into life and out came a Auror, and another, and another, and another.

"Glad to see you well and fine, Robert." Said Lucius with a jaunty nod at the last Auror.

"Just the same, Lucius. I believe we're gonna have a new Azkaban tenant, aren't we?" replied Robert.

"_What?" _hissed Pansy.

"My dear, you don't leave ex-Slytherins, especially Malfoys alone in a room." Said Blaise.

"You're in this too?"

"Seriously, Pans, trying to end the Malfoy Line won't do. If you can do that, who knows, maybe you will do the same. Thanks for the sex though. I believe I loosened you up a bit." Said Blaise, smirking.

The Aurors casted a Silencing, Binding and Stunning Spells at Pansy, and with a cheery wave, they Apparated away.

"What was that all about?" said Draco, utterly, completely confused.

"Quite a long story." Said Narcissa.

"Then we better start now." Said Lucius.

"Yes, yes. Draco, dear, can you lead us to your study?" said Narcissa.

"O-of course." Replied Draco, meeting Blaise's gaze and receiving a spry wink. "This way."

* * *

A/N: As much as I hate to say it, I can see the end by the horizon…

Don't forget to hit that review button!

P.S. Seems like almost everyone got the poll right. Oh well, it was pretty obvious.

-Nessa


	20. For The sake of the Beginning of the End

A/N: I am superbly contented with this chapter. I believe that this is my favourite chapter yet. We've reached the point where I'm already wrapping the story up, tying loose ends and basically starting to spell adieu.

Anyway, I hope you keep on reading and enjoy as you do so, okay?

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: For The Sake of the Beginning of the End**

Once they were settled in Draco's study, Lucius immediately spoke up.

"As that's all settled, I believe that have a long tale to tell." He said.

"Yes, Lucius. But how do we start?" replied Narcissa.

"And I'm totally freaked out. Are these really my parents?" Draco said.

"Yeah, mate, it is indeed Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Dracen Malfoy nee Black." Said Blaise.

"_That_ was a rhetorical question." Hissed Draco.

"I know mate." Replied Blaise.

"We are veering from the topic, my dears." Narcissa said.

"Right." Said Draco.

"Son, you must know that our... _stay_ in Azkaban was an eye-opener for us." Said Lucius. "and that we are willing to change, for good, if not for better."

"I think I follow." Said Draco, twirling a quill, a sign of his nervousness. "Carry on."

"Look here, Draco. Your parents stayed in Azkaban for, what, ten or twelve years?" Blaise looked at Narcissa for affirmation which the lady gave. "In fact, they were already free by the time Pansy offered seven million Galleons for these two. The Ministry, of course, accepted the money nonetheless, although it wasn't needed, since they were already free. Even the Dementors saw that Lord and Lady Malfoy here changed."

"Quite a figure of speech, Blaise. Dementors can't see." Said Draco, smirking.

"You know what I mean."

"Anyway, a little birdie told me that you're getting married, and that you produced a Squib. How true is it?" said Narcissa.

"Pansy is a she-devil." Muttered Draco.

"Language, Mister Malfoy." Warned Narcissa.

"As you wish." Replied Draco. "And to answer your question, yes, I am getting married and no, I did not produce a Squib. In fact, my twins performed wandless magic at age eight and my daughter is a possible _Agua Diwata_."

"Who is the lucky lady? And what do you mean, son? Please enlighten us." Said Lucius.

"You see, eight years ago, I finally hooked up with Hermione Granger, something I've been wanting to do ever since my Head Boy time. She was our Head Girl you know." Draco started. "That night produced twins, and as soon as I knew, I offered her marriage, but she was indignant, saying that she was drunk and that she doesn't need me and all that nonsense women blab about."

Narcissa shot Draco a cool glare while Lucius smirked knowingly.

"The media caught wind of it and you can just imagine the riot. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and I were lined up as possible fathers, but Weasley acknowledge it faster than I can say _avouer._ So they got married, and I indulged myself into work. I became a workaholic in order to keep my mind off the heartache. I fell for Hermione Granger harder than I ever thought possible. Nine months later, Harry Potter strutted into my office, a baby boy in tow." Continued Draco. "Hermione arranged all of it to be in compliance with the Malfoy principles. Pureblood Heir, name after constellation, and so on and so forth. Scorpius became my reason for living then, a sort of token of a supposed to be forgotten love, someone that gives me hope. I gave him all the best. But I was afraid, I don't know how to be a father. But I know how _not_ to be a father." Lucius averted his gaze from his son, suddenly interested in that little robin by the windowsill. "So did the opposite of what Father did to me, and I brought Scorpius up on my own. Hermione, on the other hand, brought up my daughter—as I've said before, we had twins, a boy and a girl—together with Weasley. Aries even took up the name Weasley. I believe that she's an _Agua Diwata_, since moments before you came, she performed water magic, she drew water out of nothing and controlled it, wandless at that." There was a tone of pride in his voice, even his eyes seemed a bit brighter. "I met Aries about six months ago, in a little gazebo that Hermione and I used as a meeting place for out-of-Hogwarts prefect meetings, how ironic is that. The next day, Weasley feel off a broom and died. After a fortnight or so, I persuaded Hermione to stay at the Manor, and, shall we say, the things just took off. Yesterday, Hermione finally said yes to 'Marry me' and the children already knows their true parentage."

Narcissa's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Where are these children? I must meet them immediately." She said.

Draco sighed. "That's another problem. I snapped at Hermione, and I don't know where she is right." He said sadly.

"Draco, I am sorry for all that I've done to you." Lucius said.

"I've forgiven you a long time ago, Father. After all, you taught me a thing or two in my early years." Replied Draco. "Excuse me, I believe that Blaise and I need a little chat outside."

Blaise stiffened visibly. He knew exactly what Draco meant. He wordlessly followed Draco out into the gardens, where he waited for Draco while the blonde took steadying breaths.

"You do know why we're here?" Draco said.

"Yes." Replied Blaise. "and it's true and I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It was my fault. I drugged her."

"You do realize that I can wheel you off to Azkaban?"

"Yes, and I'm willing to accept it. I'm willing to plead guilty before the Wizengamot."

"Why?"

"Pansy urged me to do it."

"What? Why is Pansy Delilah Parkinson so intricately entwined in this mess?"

"Mate, you know that Pansy's a sucker for gold and glory, something that Malfoy gives. She murdered Astoria Greengrass, in order for you to be free from the arranged marriage, and then paid Sally-Anne Perks to match her up with you."

"How come you never told me this? You're the closest that I could have for a best friend!"

"I rationalized it many times, mate. I looked at the broader future. You see, I get a lot of perks here. I learn all the... schemes of Pansy, I get my daily dose of fuck, and I haul in money."

"Same old Slytherin Zabini." Muttered Draco.

"Nothing to worry about anyway, Pansy's rotting in Azkaban for twenty attempted murders on a child, murder, bribery and violation of privacy."

"Twenty attempted murders? Violation of Privacy?"

"Five attempted murders for you, Scorpius, Aries and Hermione. Violation of Privacy; she sent spies to you and your, should I say, family, since sixth year."

"What?"

"Yeah, mate. She's obsessed with you. Many times when we're having sex, she screams Draco when she reaches the pinnacle, not Blaise."

"You know what mate, I need to find Hermione."

"You'll her in Wales."

"How'd you know?"

"Tracking Charm on Scorpius."

"Let's get this _straight_. You have two magical prodigies for children, a hot and rich fiancé, and you've got a huge problem, which is, the Malfoys being out of prison and Parkinson together with Blaise plotting bloody murder." Lisa Turpin said.

"To sum it all up, yes." Replied Hermione.

"Mummy?" Aries groggily said, waking up.

"Oh, their awake, finally." Said Lisa.

"Yes, Aries?"

"Where am I?"

"In Miss Lisa's house. You know, you're ballet teacher?"

Aries nodded and blinked sleepily.

"Where's Scorpius and Daddy Draco?"

"Scorpius is still sleeping in another bed, and Draco's still in his home."

The doorbell rang, and Lisa went out to see who the ringer was.

"Mummy, is Scorpius still angry?" asked Aries worriedly. "Because I entered his mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"I... saw and heard a lot of things when I stared into his eyes hard. I saw him being tortured, I heard Miss Parkinson taunt and degrade him.. she said he was a muddy Squib." Aries said, looking down.

"You performed Legilimency?"

"What's Legilimency?"

"Nevermind. But is that that why Scorpius said 'Get out of my mind'?"

"I think so."

Lisa entered the room again, quite fidgety.

"Uhm, Hermione?" she said.

"Yes, Lisa?" replied Hermione.

"Someone's here to see you."

"Who?"

"Me." Draco came into view and Aries hid under the blanket once seeing him.

"Draco?" Hermione said slowly, standing up.

"I'm sorry." Said Draco, and enveloped Hermione in a hug faster than anyone could react.

"I'm sorry for everything that I said and did. I love you and I can't lose you. I made the mistake of letting you go eight years ago, I won't let it happen again. Oh Merlin, I love you." Draco said, tightening his grip. Hermione was too shocked to react at first, then returned his hug.

"Draco..." Hermione said, and let the unshed tears fall down. They stood like that for six long minutes, not minding the others in the room, just enjoying each other's warmth and shedding tears together.

When they finally let go of each other, they saw that the twins were looking up at them, Aries' was also crying, while Scorpius looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry." Scorpius finally said, and then looked down.

Draco sighed softly and went over to sit beside Scorpius.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I hurt everyone. I hurt you, Aries... and Mother... I'm sorry." Scorpius drew in a shaky breath and covered his face with his hands, and started to cry.

Draco embraced his son and picked the boy up to sit him on his lap. Draco rocked gently, soothing the boy, while the latter just kept on crying. He finally calmed down after about twenty minutes later.

"Mummy? Does this mean that we'll finally have our hapy ending? I know that yo weren't completely happy with Daddy Ron, because you didn't smile like you did when you smiled for Daddy Draco, and you're much more glowing when you're with Daddy Draco than you ever were with Daddy Ron." Aries said.

"I hope so." Replied Hermione, bringing the girl closer to herself.

"I _know_ so." Said Draco.

Scorpius was quiet and Aries was looking thoughtful. It wasn't the reaction Draco was hoping for, but he let it pass. He has much more important things to discuss.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something, and you better listen." Draco said after a few minutes of staring outside.

"Okay." Hermione replied sceptically.

"My parents are okay with everything." And he launched on a full, blow by blow account of what happened after Hermione Apparated away from his house.

"I'm... completely surprised." Hermione said at last. The children fell asleep again halfway through Draco's narrative.

"So was I. It's not every day that my parents do something like that." Agreed Draco.

"So, what's our next move?" Hermione said tentatively.

"Planning our wedding of course." Draco replied with a wink.

"When do we start?"

"Right now."

"What?"

"Right now." Draco took out a small box and then enlarged it and opened it, revealing a variety of catalogues and sheets of paper.

"You're actually serious." Hermione said incredulously.

"I am. Plan everything, choose anything, sky's the limit." Draco said, taking various catalogues with labels such as Themes, Dresses, Shoes, Jewellery, etc.

Hermione looked at Draco for a long time, and then perused the catalogues, writing down various things every now and then. Three hours later, Hermione was done choosing and handed the sheaf of parchment to Draco for approval. She chose a simple white gown that had light blue embroidered patterns and silver accentuates, and silver and sapphire jewellery. Her choice of venue was Westminster Abbey, and the reception was to be held at her parent's ancestral home. The colour theme was blue and silver, something that she bets will surprise Draco.

Draco, on the other hand, skimmed the notes and papers, and was quite surprised about Hermione's colour picks, he was expecting her to choose the vibrant red and gold of the Gryffindor House, but instead, she chose the cool tones of blue and silver. He nodded and wrote down several orders, and proclaimed himself done.

"All settled then? Right, let's wake these two up and go home. Mother's dying to meet these two."

* * *

A/N: The last words definitely spell interesting. You'll be sure to see a marriage chapter soon. I know, it was totally riveting to see Lord and Lady Malfoy acting like pure humans. Haha.

Now's the time where I ask you if you want to see some scenes that were just mentioned here, like when ARies announced that she wants to be in Slytherin, or when Pansy tortures Scorpius, those kinds of stuff.

One more chapter, the epilogue, a few bonus chapters and your requested chapterws, and we're done... *sigh*

Also, do you want a prequel?

-Nessa


	21. Chapter 18: For The Sake of Vows

A/N: This, my friends, is the end. Thank you for staying with me until now. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: For The Sake of Vows**

_**Seven months later...**_

Since it's impossible to plan a wedding in less than a day (rather, because it's impossible for someone marrying into Malfoy bloodline to plan a wedding in a day), it took seven months to plan the entire wedding. And today, today's the day.

"Hermione, would you puh-lease relax!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"But-" replied Hermione.

"My God! Hermione!"

"Mum? Oh, Merlin, it is you! And Dad! Oh my gosh!" said Hermione, running to her parents and embracing them.

"My, you've grown. Last time you were seventeen and explaining to us what's happening in the Wizarding World the now you're getting married! Good thing this handsome lad explained everything to us. That was—although very touching—a very nasty trick, young woman. We nearly lost a decade of your life!" Jean Granger ratted out.

"Oh Mum... I'm so sorry, but it's the best thing I could ever plan during that time of distraught and madness and worry and everything else in between." Replied Hermione.

"Hmm, good thing it worked, as expected of a Granger. You may be one half Picasso, but you're also one half Granger." Harold Granger said,

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jean snapped back.

"None at all, none at all." Harold backtracked almost at once, making the others laugh.

"Oh, the handsome lad gave me this portable DVD player and give it to you. He said that must watch it immediately and privately." Jean said. "So, you guys, out."

Ginny and Harold nodded, and then followed Jean out. As soon as she was alone, Hermione turned on the player and Draco's face came into view.

"Testing... Testing... Damn Muggle contraptions, but I guess it's quite nice, rather than making a Howler, which was my first choice, although on second thoughts, I want to keep this a secret." He said, not looking at the camera. When he finally looked at the camera, he looked surprised.

"Oh. Oh, so it's on then? And you caught all the things I said? Fuck." He said, looked down, and then looked back at the camera, smiling. "I guess I better start then."

He took a deep breath. "Hi there Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley soon-to-be Malfoy. I wish you liked my wedding present, that is, your parents. I searched a whole of Australia for that." He said brightly. "And yes, that's what I've been doing the last four months... I wasn't away to deal with a rather moody Australian Minister of Magic... I searched for your parents, undid your Memory Charm which was rather strong by the way, and returned them back here while filling them with the last nine years of your life... etc, etc."

"So, that's it, I love you, and you're the best thing that ever happened to me ever since... uhm, nothing. I so...can't find a word to say it... but I'm more than happy to be married to you. I love you." Then Draco looked at something behind the camera. "It's done, Scorp, Aries."

"Oh okay. See ya Mum!" a girl's voice said.

"Yeah, see ya Mother!" said a boy.

"Hey! She wasn't supposed to know you're in this!"

"We're not in 100% go-go with your plan Dad."

"Besides, you blew our cover, we didn't really say a word until you said our names."

And the screen went black. A knock was heard, signalling that it's time.

"Coming." Said Hermione, smiling. She looked at the mirror for the las time, and proceeded down to the grounds.

Once she was down, music started and Scorpius and Aries proudly walked on, both of them wearing pristine white angel-like clothes, Scorpius holding two small boxes (one red and one green) while Aries daintily threw around assorted flower petals from a small wicker basket.

Luna walked on next, together with Harry, both holding candles and in clad of pale blue silk. Ginny and Blaise Zabini were next, as best man and maid of honour. They walked to the gazebo, standing a step away from where the bride and groom are.

Mandy Brocklehurst and Rolf Scamander with Lisa Turpin and George Weasley a few steps behind them followed, as Witnesses.

Next up, Bill and Fleur Weasley strutted down the carpet, smiling here and there.

The doors opened, and every eye turned to look at the bride. Everyone become transfixed, staring at Hermione. The girl was wearing a rather simple gown, the top accentuating her curves, while the skirt was a simple slightly puffed piece, with pearls on the waistband and numerous strings of pearls and small sapphire jewels hanging from the waistband. The veil was just above her hips, while train was simply two feet long.

Beside her walked her parents, smiling proudly. Hermione was blinking back tears while Harold dabbed his eyes with his handkerchief.

Nothing could compare to Draco's expression. He couldn't stop looking at Hermione, smiling like he can't believe that this is all real.

"No tears!"Said Hermione, making Harold laugh. Hermione hugged her mother again, and when they let go, Hermione turned to Harold and hugged him so hard that Harold had trouble breathing.

"Can't – breathe – Sunshine.." Harold said, and Hermione let go.

"Sorry." Hermione said, and then lokked at Draco, who was yet to come down. As if remembering what he needed to do, he walked briskly towards Hermione and silently asked for her hand.

"Take care of my Sunshine, son." Said Harold.

"Will do, sir, will do." Replied Draco, nodding.

"You're a good lad, Draco, remember that." Said Jean, smiling. Draco smiled in reply and led Hermione up the gazebo..

The music softened, and the Minister waved his wand as a sign of the start of the wedding.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of two very in love people, Draco Hyperion Abraxas Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley." Said the Minister. "They have written, uh, a few things for each other."

Draco smirked good-naturedly and nodded at Blaise, who smiled and handed Draco a Muggle guitar.

"Actually, I'm singing her a song." Said Draco, and conjured a chair, sat on it and started to play.

[insert lyrics of Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars]

Hermione dabbed tears from her eyes when Draco finished.

"You're something, do you know that?" Hermione said, laughing.

"Well, I am well-known for my antics." Replied Draco, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have a song for you or any of those fancy business, but I have a small speech." Said Hermione, smiling.

"Get rollin' then. Something tells me that's rather long." Replied Draco.

"Okay then." Hermione nodded, and then cleared her throat.

"Well, well, well. Look here. We're fully garbed in wedding clothes, standing before the Minister. Who would have thought? After all those years of bickering and name-calling and denial, we are finally here, at the end of line. After the long procession, the queen finally waved." She smiled, and then continued. "Draco Hyperion Abraxas Malfoy. Dragon, Titan, Charm, Bad Faith. You're my Dragon, and I've learned not to tickle you when you're asleep. You're our children's Titan, their idol, but most importantly, their father. You have excessive charm, almost too much, in fact. And I'm just going to skip the Bad Faith." A few laughed, while Lucius Malfoy stiffened. "Who would have thought? If, a decade ago, you told me that I'd be marrying Draco Malfoy, I would have cursed you into the next century. But I am right here, right now, and there's no one who can stop us."

"Don't be too sure, Mudblood."

Everyone looked around, and saw a half-crazed Pansy Parkinson, fully garbed in her supposed to wedding clothes, looking livid.

"I should be the one there. Don't try to use your wands, I have yours right here." Pansy pointed several wands at Hermione, and most drew out their wands, but Pansy was not to be deterred.

"You can't escape now, Mudblood, I've got wards around here. You won't be able to Apparate or use magic at me." And the pug-faced witch laughed maniacally. "I have the final laugh."

"How'd you get out?" Hermione said, almost panicky.

"The little Mudblood forgets that money makes the world go around. And there I was thinking that she's the brightest witch of our generation." Replied Pansy. "On second thought, maybe she is the brightest, but definitely lacking some… physical attributes."

"You don't insult Hermione like that!" said Draco, his eyes dark with anger. A few fired spells at Pansy, but somehow, it did not reach her.

"Lower your wands! Don't touch her!" said Aries.

"Why, the little half-blood sides with me." Said Pansy, and smiled at Aries, who smiled back.

"Aries? Are you insane?" Danielle yelled.

"Uh, no." said Aries.

"Far from it." agreed Scorpius.

Aries and Scorpius grinned, and then walked towards Pansy.

"And the itsy bitsy crazy Bellatrix-slash-Malfoy wannabe struts down the carpet, hoping to sabotage a little wedding-" Said Scorpius.

"But she forgets that two children are present-" said Aries.

"One who's an Agua Diwata-" said Scorpius, and Aries conjured water and made it move around in magical swirls and ten suddenly dumps it to Pansy.

"I thought you needed it. You smell of Dementor's Kiss. Say, had any of those lately?" Aries said.

"I don't think so. She doesn't have a soul." Said Scorpius, wrinkling his nose. "Besides, I think Dementor's have much more taste than that."

"My bad, I forgot." Said Aries. "Say, bro, I believe it's your turn. The muddy half-blood Squib's turn."

"Spot on, sis." Replied Scorpius. "I believe a costume change is in order."

Scorpius conjured smoke around Pansy, and then, narrowed his eyes as if thinking hard.

"Oh, I know!" he suddenly said, and then fired a couple of spells at the smoke. Slowly, the smoke cleared away. "I now present you, Pansy in Samba, courtesy of _moi_. "

The smoke cleared away fully, revealing a Pansy fully garbed in red and gold Samba attire.

"And in winter!" said Aries, giggling, and then conjured snow fall on Pansy.

Everyone stared blankly at first, and then laughed. It was hilarious! Pansy's reaction was priceless too, and everybody applauded, making the Samba-clothed witch tomato red.

"And then she gets trapped in a bubble, like a little freaky snow-globe, and flies off to Azkaban." Said Scorpius, and Aries grinned. They conjured up a large bubble, enclosing Pansy in it and laughing. Pansy waved the finger at Malfoy and Granger and accepted defeat.

"Pug-face, go away, don't come back any other day, little half-bloods don't want you here." The two said in the tune of a Muggle rhyme, Rain, Rain, Go Away.

Scorpius and Aries then blew together and a Pansy floated up in the sky, up and up until she was a mere dot. The twins faced the audience and bowed.

"Mission accomplished brother dear." Said Aries.

"Fantastic work, sister dearest." Replied Scorpius. "I didn't think that you could control snow though."

"Water, dear bro, anything related to water."

"Right."

"Show's done, Mr. Minister, carry on with the wedding of the century."

"More like the millennium."

"Because who would have thought?"

"Yep, yep, yeppers!"

"'Kay then, back to our seats?"

"Hmm, guess so."

The twins then walked to their seats and smiled innocently. Everyone was watching them, but they didn't make a single move that can hint utter naughtiness.

"You have very powerful children, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley." Said the Minister, his eyes twinkling. "Quite a show, and rather entertaining."

"Is it just me, or is this man channeling Dumbledore?" whispered Harry.

"I dunno, love, I'm having doubts. Maybe he is. Twinkly eyes." Replied Ginny.

"To the official ceremony then," said the Minister. "The candles, if you may.."

Luna and Harry walked up the gazebo, each holding a pure white candle, which they placed on the candle stands before Draco and Hermione.

"May these candles be your Light in times of Darkness, may it symbolize your blazing love and may the pure white wax symbolize your pure love for each other." Said the Minister. "The veil and cord.."

Bill and Fleur walked up the gazebo, just as Luna and Harry were going down and placed the veil and cord over Draco and Hermione.

"May this veil symbolize your care for each other, and this cord symbolize your trust, both never to waver and never to cease." Said the Minister, and nodded to Blaise, who handed Draco a small satin bag of Knuts and other coins from all over the Muggle world.

"With this bag of money, I trust you with all of our finances, with every material thing I own, I trust you to take care of everything, as you do." Said Draco.

"I'm not that good in numbers, but I did get an O in my Arithmancy N.E.W.T.s, so no worries there." Hermione said cheekily, making a lot of the people present grin.

The Minister nodded at Ginny, who handed Hermione a small platinum rattle.

"With this, I trust you with our future, with our to-be children, for you to take care of them as I will, to love them as I do." Said Hermione.

They looked at each other and smiled, the kind of smile that you are trying to keep in your laugh.

"Draco Malfoy, do you take Hermione Granger-Weasley as your wife, in love and in law, through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Hermione Granger-Weasley, do you take Draco Malfoy as your husband, in love and in law, through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings, please."

Scorpius and Aries walked up the gazebo, Scorpius handing Hermione's ring to Draco and Aries handing Draco's ring to Hermione.

Draco took Hermione's hand.

"With this ring, I give you my promise of eternal and unconditional love, symbolized by the never ending circle, till nothing do us part." He said this as he slipped the ring on her finger. Aries did the same to him and they held hands.

"With the power invested upon me by the Ministry of Magic, I, Antonio Wulfric Dumbledore Bladdernut, therefore pronounce you man and wife." Said the Minister, and waved his wand. A small pearl of light dropped from his wand and it exploded into criss-crossing lines that descended upon Draco and Hermione.

"Ah, finally figured out the twinkly-eyes thing. They're related!" said Harry, grinning.

"You may kiss the bride."

Draco lifted Hermione's veil and kissed her like he's never kissed anyone before.

"Friends, I present you, for the first time, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy!"

~END~

* * *

A/N: Wow. I actually finished a story. Feels super great right now.

*sigh* I couldn't have reached the end without your outrageous support. You have been a source of happiness for me, you guys, especially when I'm down. I'll just check my email and I'll see your reviews and I smile. My mood changes immediately. THANK YOU!

WE still have the epilogue, bonus chapters, requested scenes and deleted scenes. I want to give everything back to my readers, as a little thank you gift. I doubt if it'll be enough though.

-Nessa


	22. Epilogue

A/N: The longest chapter… Do you believe me if I say that I finished this way before I finished the whole story? :P

* * *

**Epilogue: We are the Stars, You are our Light**

_**Four years later…**_

"Draco?" said Hermione, walking through their house. It was the same house were everything started. Nothing was changed, except that the garden was cultivated grandly.

"In here, love."

Hermione followed the voice (Draco kept on saying it) and reached the playroom. Scorpius was busy with a muggle computer, analyzing on what seemed to be Egyptian Hieroglyphics while Aries tastefully made beaded accessories by the fireplace.

"Hey kids." said Hermione, earning a glare from Aries.

"Mum, I, I mean, we, Scorpius and I, are thirteen going on fourteen in a fortnight. You can't exactly say that we're kids, or that we're teens. At least, not in the emotional aspect." said Aries, as if it was the most known fact.

"I get it. But you'll still be my babies." replied Hermione with a grin. "Draco, I have something to tell you."

Hermione approached Draco, a small box in her hands.

"Outside, please?"

Draco nodded followed Hermione out in the extensive garden. She sat by the lavender boxes and patted the grass beside her. Draco took the hint and sat down beside Hermione.

Hermione smiled that radiant, heart-melting, sunshine-inducing smile that makes Draco giddy inside. She gave him the box.

"Open it." said Hermione.

Draco opened the box, and saw a small silver rattle with an emerald, ruby and gold details. Draco looked at Hermione with confusion, and Hermione smiled in reply. Draco looked back to the rattle and realization dawned on his face.

"Are you serious?" said Draco, not being able to keep a grin off his face.

"Yeah, and I plan on going to Paris for a year or so..." said Hermione playfully.

"Oh no you don't! I didn't experience having a pregnant wife fourteen years ago and I won't let it happen again." Replied Draco, scowling but you can see his eyes smiling.

"Hmm, maybe you shouldn't, I'm near damn impossible to live with when I was pregnant."

"Don't waste your breath. I'm not gonna lose you."

Draco pulled Hermione into a long, passionate kiss. After breaking away to breath, Draco rested his forehead on Hermione's.

"Tell me you love me." He said.

"I love you." Replied Hermione.

"I love you too."

They kissed again and then went back inside to tell the twins the good news. Eight months later, Charles Stefan and Lucille Jane Malfoy were born, right on Christmas Eve.

"Your son, Mr. Malfoy." Said the MediWitch, holding a bundle of blue silk.

"And your daughter." Said another MediWitch, holding a bundle of pink silk. It was his special request for his children to be swaddled in silk, not in cotton. They were getting the best even before they were born. The best nutrition, best vitamins, best MediWitches, best everything! And they better get used to it.

Draco looked at the blue bundle and took carefully. The baby looked so fragile and even though he has held a baby before, this seemed excessively new.

"Don't keep him to yourself, I'm the mother!" Hermione said, swatting Draco, making the MediWitches and Draco smile.

"Okay, okay." Replied Draco and handed the baby to Hermione, and then stared. Hermione looked so natural, as if she'd been doing it for a very long time... maybe she did. Hell, she was already a mother of two! He forced himself to look away and proceeded to take his daughter from the MediWitch, and then sat beside Hermione.

That's when he looked at his son and fell in love hopelessly, madly, deeply. Then he lowered his eyes to his daughter and experienced the very same thing.

"Hey there little fellas. I'm your Daddy." He said to the twins. Hermione looked at him and he just can't help it. He kissed her.

"Erm, sorry to break you up guys, but we need this done." Interrupted a voice. It was Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Mandy?" said Hermione.

"Yep, it's me, Hermione." Replied Mandy.

"I never knew you became a healer!" said Draco, surprised as well.

"Oh, whatever. You know what, let's get this done, and then I can leave you alone with the little angels." Mandy chuckled.

"Okay, sure."

"Well, do you have names?"

"Charles Stefan for the boy" said Draco

"And Lucille Jane for the girl." said Hermione.

"Good, and rather elegant picks, by the way." Mandy held out two pieces or parchment. "These are birth certificates. Signing these is like promising that you'll love, protect and care for your children whatever may come. Signing these will ensure that the paternity and maternity of these angels belong to you and you alone, and if any disagreement or merlin-knows-what happens, you will be the parents. Of course, if you decide to disown them, you'll face trial."

"I assure you, those will never happen." Said Draco. "The negative aspects, I mean."

"No need to get a bit touché there, Draco, I'm just doing my job." Replied Mandy with a lopsided grin. "Sign here, by the way."

Mandy made quite a show of producing a quill, and then pointed to where Hermione and Draco's signatures are needed. Once they were finished, the parchments glowed gold and the MediWitches clapped their hands, making the couple grin.

"We'll leave you now." Said Mandy, and the MediWitches followed her outside.

Once they were alone, Draco looked at their children once again. The twins opened their eyes long enough for the parents to see that they have identical bright grey eyes with amber centres.

"I love you." Said Hermione.

"I love you too." Replied Draco.

"I was talking to Charley." Said Hermione, grinning.

Draco narrowed his eyes and Hermione laughed.

"Merry Christmas." Said Hermione. Draco's eyes widened upon remembering that it is Christmas, and then grinned.

"Merry Christmas too. Best gift ever, Mum." He said.

"Best _Christmas_ gift ever, Dad. I don't want to play favourites."

"Say that to yourself." Replied Draco, making Hermione glare at him, which replied to by rolling his eyes.

_**Three weeks later...**_

"They're so little..." said Aries.

"Yeah, like I can squish them." Said Lex Potter.

"Na-uh Little Lex, I won't let you." Said Scorpius.

"Yeah, Lexy, you're baaddd..." said Danielle.

Lex ran to his father and pouted, making the older children giggle. They were currently in the large sitting room at the Malfoy residence, the adults (Draco Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Luna Scamander and Rolf Scamander) while the children (Aries Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Danielle Potter, Lex Potter and the newborns, Charley and Lucy Malfoy, with the exception of Lysander Scamander and Lorcam Scamander, who chose to silently play a mind-reading game that they developed) were by the fireplace, the older children cooing at the newborns. Except for Lex that is.

"Hey there Little Lucy, when you grow up we're gonna play dress-up." Said Aries, running a finger across Lucy's cheek.

"And we're gonna solve some Ancient Mysteries, Charley. No girls allowed." Said Scorpius, glaring at Danielle in particular.

"Hey!" said Danielle and glared back at Scorpius. The two were dating on-and-off, bickering all the time and getting on each other's nerves at every possible moment, except when they're in tune with each other, whispering in corners and passing each other notes in class.

The three have already started at Hogwarts, Scorpius being Sorted to Gryffindor, Danielle in Ravenclaw (much to everyone's surprise) and Aries in Slytherin. Having been in different Houses, in was a wonder that the three stayed close to each other. Lex studies at Beauxbatons, much to Ginny's insistence, and was currently in his second year there.

"Danielle, please be a sweetie and fetch some cookies for yourselves." Said Ginny, sensing a row.

Danielle quickly stood up and went to fetch the plate of cookies. She offered Aries and Lex one while purposely ignored Scorpius.

"Not fair!" said Scorpius, scowling and taking a cookie by himself. Aries giggled and then continued to coo at the twins.

_**Seven years later...**_

"I can't believe my sister's gonna be married in..." Scorpius looked at his watch, "ten minutes."

"But I do and I will." Replied Aries, who looked so beautiful that Draco nearly choked on his drink when he came in.

"Who are you and what have you done to Aries?" Draco said, recovering from his coughing fit.

"Dad!" said Aries, while Scorpius shook with laughter.

"Seriously, if I am not married and very in love with your mother, I'll ask you to marry me, right here right now. Those other boys you dated? Well, they're surely going to cry in regret in leaving you." Replied Draco, smirking.

"Oh. My. God." Someone said.

"Danielle? Oh my gosh, you came!" said Aries, and ran towards her bestfriend.

"I won't trade this for anything, Ar-Ar." Replied Danielle.

"Can it Danielle." Said Aries, grinning. A knock was heard and the door opened. Hermione peeked in and smiled.

"Ready?" she said.

"I've been through hell and back. A little wedding won't scare me." Said Draco, smirking.

"Yeah Mum." Said Scorpius.

"If Aries is ready, then I'm ready." Said Danielle, and turned to look at Aries. Everyone else in the room followed her lead.

"I've been waiting for this all my life. I'm the readiest of ready!" said Aries, smiling. "How 'bout you Mum?"

"Not quite ready to give my daughter away." Replied Hermione.

"Strange. I thought fathers usually feel _that_ way." Said Scorpius. Aries rolled her eyes and all of them went down for the wedding.

The grass looked greener, the sky bluer, everything was more vivid. Nothing will go wrong, and nothing will ever pull Lysander and Aries apart. The groom's side of the audience had pale blue chairs, while the bride's side has pale pink chairs. The altar was a gazebo with shimmery chiffon covering it, except for the entrance. Little rose buds were entwined upon the posts of the gazebo, while a very handsome Lysander Scamander stood inside the gazebo with the Minister, barely keeping his grin away from his face.

Music started and little Charley and Lucy proudly walked on, Charley wearing a pure white silk ensemble with a halo and wings, holding a little pillow with the rings on them and Lucy in a pale pink dress with fairy wings and making a path of rose petals and lavender bits on the aisle with a cutesy little crystal wand.

Lex walked on next, together with Amalia Longbottom, both holding candles and in clad of pale blue silk. Lorcam and Danielle were next, as best man and maid of honour. They walked to the gazebo, standing a step away from where the bride and groom are.

Ginny and Harry, with Hannah and Neville a few steps behind then, followed, as Witnesses.

Scorpius, with Dominique Weasley by his side, strutted on the aisle, smiling smugly. Scorpius, instead of sitting, walked up the gazebo and said,

"Sander, mate, you better take care of my sister, or you'll go through hell a million times a hundred million times."

"No worries about that mate." Replied Lysander. Scorpius nodded contentedly and took his seat.

The doors opened, and every eye turned to look at the bride. Everyone become transfixed, staring at Aries. The girl was in clad of a very beautiful and elegant dress, the tube top hugged her features like a corset, completely unadorned, her shoulders had thin platinum bands, while skirt was a flowing piece, embroidered by tiny bits of diamonds and onyxes, creating intricate patterns. The veil went down to the floor, though a bit shorter in front, and it went halfway the train of the dress went (which was a good four feet). Her hair was left alone, which was naturally in their sleek bouncy curls. Only a glittering tiara adorned her hair. Aries refused to wear make-up, and looked like she didn't need it. She was positively glowing, her silver eyes twinkling with bliss.

On her left was Hermione, and on her right was Draco. Hermione was blinking back tears while Draco held his daughter's hand proudly.

If the audience was stunned, nothing could compare to Lysander's expression. He couldn't stop gawking at Aries and can't keep the goofy grin of his face. _I'm marrying this... this goddess... _he thought.

Aries smiled shyly at first but with a nod from Scorpius, she fully grasped the spotlight, chin up, and she seemed like floating instead of walking. Soon, they reached the gazebo and Lysander walked down to ask Aries from her parents.

Aries turned to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Don't cry Mum. You'll ruin your make up." Said Aries, and Hermione hugged her again. When they let go, Aries turned to Draco and hugged him, which Draco returned with a sigh.

"Lysander, son, we've known you ever since you were in diapers." Lysander flushed.

"That's not true, Dad, you met Lysander when I was barely nine and he's a year older than me." Said Aries.

"Ever heard of figures of speech, young lady?" Draco retorted, earning giggles from a few Veelas nearby. Draco was more than forty years old, but he sure is still good-looking.

"Anyway, Lysander, we've known you for a long time, and I completely trust you. One wrong move though, or I'll make sure you'll regret it. Dreadfully." Lysander visibly paled, and then proceeded to take Aries hand and lead her up gazebo, where the Minister's waiting. The music softened, and the Minister waved his wand as a sign of the start of the wedding.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of two very in love people, Lysander Xenophilius Amadeus Scamander and Aries Emily Malfoy." Said the Minister.

"Last time anyone calls me that." Said Aries.

"Not quite, Miss Malfoy." Replied the Minister, making everyone chuckle. "They have written their own vows. Mr. Scamander, if you please."

Rolf Scamander stood up upon the mention of 'Mr. Scamander'.

"Not you, Rolf." Whispered Luna.

"Oh. Right." Replied Rolf and sat down.

Lysander nodded at the Minister and then looked at the audience and to Aries.

"Aries Malfoy." He said. "You don't know how much I love you."

He looked at Aries passionately. Aries returned his gaze, not to be defeated in their secret contest.

"You don't know how much I underestimated you. When I first met you, when I was ten and you were nine, I thought, 'It's Aries Weasley, no big deal. She's god damn famous because of her parents. SO what?' and yes, Mum, I did swear. Anyway, that was the biggest mistake of my life. You were and still are the best girl I've ever known, I've ever respected, I've ever loved-"

"More than Mrs. Scamander?" Aries said, smirking sweetly and innocently and beautifully, if that was possible.

"That was below the belt, _love_." Replied Lysander. He cleared his throat and continued. "You

're my sunshine, you're my lifeline, you're my everything. My Dad told me great tales about his love for Mum and I usually scoffed at him, but now, I understand how he feels. Right now, I feel as if even though the world sky falls down this very minute, I'd live through it, because you're beside me. I can face the devils and all the hatred in the world because you said that you love, and because I believe you. Moreover, because I live because and for you."

Aries' eyes filled with tears. Lysander have told and showed her how much he loved her, every moment he can, but usually, only the two of them can understand what was going on. She can count on her fingers the times that they showed their passion in public. But today, while Lysander was speaking, everyone in earshot and insight can see, hear and _feel _the raw, undiluted, blazing love and passion that Lysander felt for Aries. And now it's her turn.

"Miss Malfoy.." said the Minister, and she gathered her thoughts and nodded.

"Well, well, well, look here. We're fully garbed in wedding clothes, standing before the Minister. Who would have thought? That was what Mum said on her wedding. But I'm saying the same thing. Who would have thought? Our first meeting ended in a fiery row, neither of us knocked down, not even a few _millimetres_. We were frustratingly even. Funny how fate works, you said earlier that you underestimated me. I did too, you know. I looked at you, from head to toe, and said to my brother, 'So that's Lysander Scamander. Quite average.' We laughed then, and when Mum said your whole name, we laughed for fifteen minutes straight. Seriously? Lysander Xenophilius _Amadeus_? Oh God. Quite mean, aren't we? Hmm, I guess those Malfoy portraits rubbed on to us." Said Aries in reply Lysander's glare. "Scorpius and I were quite vicious to you and Lorcam, and once, we made you cry. It was the best moment of my life. I was very wrong though. A few years later, you courted me, the old-fashioned way. Serenades, flowers, jewellery, chocolates... I felt like a princess. I thought that was the best moment of my life. I was wrong again. Finally, you won me over and you kissed me. I thought that this is definitely the best moment of my life. NA-uh. You proposed to me last year. I squealed like a freshman girl who spoke to her crush for the first time and felt like I was the luckiest girl alive. But hey, today's my best day and I'm the luckiest girl alive because you love me and I love you, and no one's gonna ever say that they're Lysander Scamander's first kiss or that they're his wife. I am, and I know it. Last night, I thought, I don't deserve you, I'm just the smartest witch of _my_ age because Mum's the brightest witch of _her_ age, I was just the Most Eligible Bachelorette, I just won eleven Sexiest Witch of the Year awards, I'm just the only witch who had fifteen Outstanding O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, I'm just the witch who's pronounced the greatest witch ever since Hermione Granger. I'm just the girl who mastered Occlumency and Legilimency at the age of ten, I'm just the only witch who can do nonverbal spells at age of five, I'm just... me. I thought about it, and realized, I love you and I can make myself deserving for your love. I can't just back out of this wedding, I won't and I can't. Because I love you so much that I can face Voldemort and smart mouth and still come out of it alive. I love you more than you love me, and I am yours."

Aries smiled and looked at Lysander through her lashes, something that never failed to amaze Lysander. She does it so innocently; you can't imagine that this witch has saved more than a hundred people from death, that this witch can make someone as withdrawn as Pauline Alejandro break out of her shell, that this girl can hex you into becoming a glob of jelly-like mess without uttering a single word or drawing out her wand. She earned respect at Hogwarts for being a Malfoy and being the Hermione Granger's daughter, but less than a week in, she showed everyone that she isn't a pretty face, she became everyone's dream girl, she earned respect with her personality and she was _his. _How can someone be so lucky?

"The candles.."

Lex and Amalia walked up the gazebo, each holding a pure white candle, which they placed on the candle stands before Lysander and Aries.

"May these candles be your Light in times of Darkness, may it symbolize your blazing love and may the pure white wax symbolize your pure love for each other."

"The veil and cord.."

Scorpius and Dominique walked up the gazebo, just as Lex and Amalia were going down and placed the veil and cord over Lysander and Aries. Scorpius purposely pricked Lysander with the pin that was supposed to hold the veil up. Lysander glared at Scorpius for a second which the other returned. He then winked at Aries, who winked back. Only the two of them understood that wink. It was a wink of love and sign that nothing's wrong.

"May this veil symbolize your care for each other, and this cord symbolize your trust, both never to waver and never to cease."

The Minister nodded to Lorcam, who handed Lysander a small silk bag of Knuts and other coins from all over the world.

"With this bag of money, I trust you with all of our finances, with every material thing I own, I trust you to take care of everything, as you do." Said Lysander.

The Minister nodded at Danielle and Danielle handed Aries a small silver rattle.

"With this, I trust you with our future, with our to-be children, for you to take care of them as I will, to love them as I do." Said Aries.

They looked at each other and smiled, the kind smile that you're trying to keep in your laugh.

"Lysander Scamander, do you take Aries Malfoy as your wife, in love and in law, through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Aries Malfoy, do you take Lysander Scamander as your husband, in love and in law, through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings, please."

Charley and Lucy walked up the gazebo, Charley handing Aries' ring to Lysander and Lucy handing Lysander's ring to Aries.

Lysander took Aries' hand.

"With this ring, I give you my promise of eternal and unconditional love, symbolized by the never ending circle, till nothing do us part." He said this as he slipped the ring on her finger. Aries did the same to him and they held hands.

"With the power invested upon me by the Ministry of Magic, I, Antonio Wulfric Dumbledore Bladdernut, therefore pronounce you man and wife." Said the Minister, and waved his wand. A small pearl of light dropped from his wand and it exploded into criss-crossing lines that descended upon Lysander and Aries.

"You may kiss the bride."

Lysander lifted Aries' veil and kissed her like tomorrow is never coming and the little roses entwined on the posts of the gazebo bloomed open, revealing little butterfly fairies which showered the whole place with shimmer and sparkle.

"Friends, I present you, for the first time, Mr. Lysander Scamander and Mrs. Aries Scamander."

Applause rang on and Lysander and Aries ran down the gazebo, arms open to hug their families.

"Aries! Aries!" said Lucy. Aries looked around and spotted the girl.

"There you are little Lucy! Need something?" said Aries, crouching down.

"Can I wear your tiara?" said Lucy.

"Of course, and much more." Said Aries. She whipped off her tiara and veil and put it on Lucy's head. The little girl's eyes shone with delight and hugged Aries tightly.

"Thanks!"

"Come on then, I've heard that the feast is massively _scrumptious_."

"Oh goody! Will there be croissants? And truffles? And doughnuts? And Chocolate Soup."

"_Much_, much more."

"Oh wow!" said Aries and made a beeline for the door.

Aries laughed and led Lucy into the castle's grand dining room, and spent her first day as Mrs. Aries Scamander, loving every second of it.

_**Three years, two months, nine days and fourteen hours later...**_

"Oh wow, mate, I thought you were gay." Said Lorcam, earning a friendly punch from Scorpius.

"Shut up." Said Scorpius, flushing.

"Danielle Belinda Potter soon-to be-Malfoy. Who would have thought?" said Draco, smirking.

"Dad, cut it out." Replied Scorpius.

"Apparently not, dear boy. Look, here comes Aries." Said Draco.

"I can't believe my brother's getting married in..." she snatched Draco's wrist and peered into his wristwatch. "half an hour."

"Hey! You stole my line!" replied Scorpius.

A knock was heard and Lysander walked in.

"Hey there love." Said Aries.

"I've got news." Said Lysander, bearing a grave expression.

"What?"

"Danielle's backing out." Replied Lysander.

"WHAT?'' said Scorpius, exasperated and his eyes as round as saucers.

"Just kidding."

"Scorpius, I think he tricked you for the first time."

"Please, don't remind me Mum."

* * *

A/N: There you have it, the epilogue. I hope it is to your liking, and that it tied up the loose ends. Extra chapters Up Next! :)

Please tell me what scenes you'd like to see. ;)

-Nessa


	23. Bonus Chapter: Happy Birthday

A/N: The first bonus chapter of the three bonus chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Happy Birthday**

**_16th of October, Scorpius and Aries' 10th birthday_**

"Wake up sleepy heads!" said Draco and Hermione, effectively rousing the twins.

"Five more minutes..." said Scorpius, but Aries shook him dizzy.

"IT IS OUR FREAKING 10th BIRTHDAY SCORPIUS HENRY MALFOY!" said Aries. "WE'RE GETTING OUR OWN FIREBOLT 10000!"

"You sure about that?" said Scorpius.

"JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!" replied Aries, and then rushed into her own closet.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Hermione shrugged and Draco raised ne brow. Scorpius groggily got off his bed and went to the bathroom.

"Omigosh, omigosh, I have nothing to wear! MUM!" said Aries.

"I am not _that_ vain, don't look at me like that!" said Draco defensively when Hermione looked at him, eyes narrowing, as if blaming him. "Okay, maybe a little. Just a little."

Smiling smugly, Hermione walked over to help Aries. Draco went to Scorpius, and helped the boy get ready.

Ninety minutes later, they were ready to get rollin'.

"Dad, can we customize my broom? Can make the handle made of crystal instead of wood? Can I? Can I?" Aries babbled while going down the stairs. "And can I choose other colours as well? I don't like maroon very much, because ice blue would be much more awesome."

"Aries, calm down!" said Hermione.

"Mum, is it the 16th of October yet?" said Scorpius, frowning.

"Yes it is." Hermione said.

"Wow. No wonder Aries is so giddy."

When they reached the sitting room, Draco faced the two.

"Okay, heads up." He said, and the twins gave their full-attention to Draco.

"We noticed that you're getting too old for a pink and blue shared rooms."

"Oh, finally." Said Scorpius.

"So, as a birthday gift, we're going to give you separate rooms, to be decorated however you like. Sky's the limit." Said Draco. "And no, Aries, you are not going to make every single furniture in crystals."

"But you said-"

"No. You can get crystals, but faux ones." Replied Draco.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I will not be caught dead with anything fake." Said Aries.

"Hmm, how about glass? We'll get the real sturdy glass, so it won't break." Compromised Hermione.

"I guess glass would be okay..." said Aries, thoughtful.

"Right then," said Draco. "Scorpius, we're gonna go together, and Mum and Aries will o together. How's that?"

"Cool as the Sphinx!"

Ten hours of endless shopping later, the sitting was filled with the assortment of crystalline decor, ancient Egyptian decors, Quidditch themed furniture and a lot more.

"Time to decorate!" said Aries. This was definitely her forte.

"Can we-Can we rest for a few, I dunno, hours?" said Draco, sprawled on the couch.

Aries and Scorpius looked at each other.

"Uh, no. We only turn ten once and we really want to enjoy this day. Up to the very last hour."

"Or at least every minute."

"Okay, okay, okay. Same team-up!" said Draco.

Five hours later, the twins looked into each other's room.

"Nice." Said Aries upon seeing Scorpius room. It was decorated in the perfect mix of Egyptian accentuates. The west wall depicted a map, the east wall depicted various brooms that moved, the north wall was made of pure glass overlooking the spacious garden and the south wall was made up entirely of bookshelves, the doors leading to the bathroom and hallway cunningly hidden. The floor was made with dark wood and a few rugs lay here and there. His Muggle computer and other gadgets were in one corner, and beside it was a table filled with different kinds of study stuff, Muggle and Magical.

Seeing Draco asleep on Scorpius' bed, Hermione poked him and asked Scorpius. "Hey Scorp, is this part of the decor? Nice touch."

"Sort of." Replied Scorpius in a mock serious voice, making Aries laugh.

"Okay, your room!" Draco suddenly said, startling Aries. "Race you!"

Of course, Draco got there first. He was an ex-Seeker. Agility is one of his assets.

"Ready?" said Aries.

"Ready." Replied Scorpius, the two not even panting for breath despite the 2 meter-run. Hermione was slightly heaving and Draco grinned smugly at her,

Aries opened the door with flourish and Scorpius gasped.

"Your room?" asked Draco with underlying suspicion.

"Uh-huh. I wanted something relaxing." Replied Aries.

"She did it all herself. Pure, undiluted, wandless, innocent magic." Said Hermione.

"Wow. Aries, we're gonna get you tested tomorrow." Said Draco incredulously.

"Already did when she was four." Said Hermione proudly. "She was pronounced as exceptionally gifted. And her IQ's 198, which is above average, 100, above above-average,120, and even above the cut-off for geniuses, which is 150. I'm a 164 myself, wonder what's yours and Scorpius'."

"164 and 198."

"Creepy. That's a very weird coincidence."

"Not really. Aunt Bellatrix has 164 too. I think it's in the blood."

"Ugh. Please don't remind me you're related to that... that... "

"Crazy excuse for a Pureblood?" suggested Scorpius, grinning.

"HEY! Don't steal my spotlight!" said Aries, and then laughed. The other three laughed mirthfully as well.

"Okay, okay, in we go." Said Draco after a few minutes.

The room was... every girl's fantasy. The carpet looked and felt like grass, the bed looked like it was for a forest fairy with beaded crystal canopy that twinkled in the forest-like light. The walls looked like a part of a Veela forest in France, the trees shimmering and everything looked positively magical.

"Nice room." Said Scorpius, walking to the east wall, and leaning against it.

"Scorpius don't!" said Aries, and in a few minutes, Scorpius mysteriously crossed the wall. "It's an illusion for heaven's sake!"

A few moments later, Scorpius crossed the wall back, drenching wet.

"Care to explain what the hell was that?" he said, while coughing. Draco approached him and dried him off with a spell.

"The east wall leads to the pool in our grounds, the west wall leads to my bath and closet, the north wall leads to my library and study, and the south wall is just a wall." Explained Aries, pointing to each wall.

"You're a genius." Said Scorpius.

"Well, I use my brain to decorate, not my adrenaline." Replied Aries smugly.

"Who wants some Firebolt 10000?" Draco interrupted, before a battle of the sexes occur. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Oooh, me! Me!" said the twins, fully distracted.

* * *

A/N: OHMYMERLIN! Whoever nominated my story to the Snakes and Lions Awards by Cat Valentine 1, I am VERY VERY VERY flattered, this being my first story and all… Oh Slytherclaw, I don't know what I'd do without you guys! I don't know how I can win the award, but I hope you support the story, not me, to win this award. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU FROM PISCES TO DRACO!

After that ultra shouting thank ya, I still love your reviews.

Once more, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU! You're the most awesome-st fans ever.

-Nessa

P.S. ARies says hi


	24. Author's Notes Chapter Please Read

A/N: Okay, this will just be an update chapter or Author's Note chapter, whatever you wanna call it.

Just two last chapters and this story is done.. The chapters are just bonus chapters, (How Aries & Lysander met and How The Malfoys met the twins.). I have a few more hiatus-ed stories, so I'll finish those first before I post a new one. Or maybe I'll just continue the stories together. Whatcha think?

Thanks to for nominating me in Snakes and Lions Dramione awards, Most Memorable category. I think I have one rival, er, competitor, and it's a very good fic. Please vote for me when the time comes.

Well, I think that's all. Any more bonus chapter requests?

Oh, and I hope you read my new stories, Teardrops on my Guitar and The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine. TOMG is a one-shot and TBTTEBM is the long-shot version of my one-shot, 'Mine'.

I am so sorry for the delays, but my train of thought for this last chapters seems to be on hold. I have all the ideas needed, I just can't write them down. Argh.

Yeah, I guess that's it.

Gotta go and return to memorizing the Periodic Table. XD

One more thing! Please put me on your Author Alerts, because I might upload more one-shots than chapters.

Oh, and would you like a series about Aries' seven years at Hogwarts? How about a prequel to this story? A sequel? I know I've asked this a while ago, but I just want to know. :P

The way to reply is by clicking the REVIEW button. I know, weird. :P

Okay, that's it. Ja Ne!

-Nessa

P.S. Subscribe to me at YouTube. Just search Bored0mStrikes. I have a few fanvids incoming. :P


End file.
